


伤心岂独西陵水

by LaNouvelleJuliette



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, all鹿 - Freeform, 一言以蔽之：玄亮交叉后宫, 季汉艳情文学, 排列组合文学, 搞鹿文学, 曹老板的儿子全是O, 曹魏艳情文学, 权all, 江东艳情文学, 生怀流文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette
Summary: 季汉东吴君臣艳史，史向ABO生子。
Relationships: 亮抗, 休抗, 和抗, 备瑾, 备瑾亮, 恪祎, 承瑾, 曹郭, 权丕 - Relationship, 权亮, 权抗, 权抗议, 权然, 权瑜 - Relationship, 权瑾, 权逊, 然逊, 玄亮 - Relationship, 玄法, 玄龙凤法4P, 琦亮, 琬亮, 登抗, 皓抗, 祎亮, 策瑜, 维亮 - Relationship, 谡亮, 霸抗, 龙凤
Comments: 25
Kudos: 108





	1. 失身于人

**Author's Note:**

> 本文很凰很乱，快跑。

听说在许久之前，是不用坤阴入朝为官的。

但众所周知，一族血脉延续交汇，若多出乾阳，自然也多出坤阴。而这样的家族多为官宦显贵之家，子弟教养得宜，见识颇多。更兼汉室倾颓，群雄并起，求贤若渴的各路诸侯自然也不顾乾坤之别，广求贤士，收纳人才。

久而久之，朝野间有个一条见不得人却人人皆知的规则：坤阴入幕，必然要入侍其主，白日出谋献策，夜里则侍奉枕席，有时在延续血脉上，比妻妾还来得有用些。

刘备却从未把这条规则，与面前端正跪坐的年轻人联系起来。

他忽然明白，为什么诸葛亮要他再三拜访，又要在献出策对后拒绝他，在他以天下苍生苦苦哀求时，才应下来，语气庄重，仿佛在许一个极重的承诺。

对于诸葛亮而言，他要许出自己的一切。

诸葛氏也算得上官宦世家，家中世出乾阳，轮到他们这一代，却连出坤阴。屏退外人后，诸葛亮轻轻叹了一口气，在他面前跪坐下来，姿仪清正，如同一株堪堪长成的青松，落落亭亭。

诸葛亮坐在他对面，告诉了刘备三件事。

第一件事：诸葛氏的长子诸葛瑾，听说已经侍奉了南边的孙权，不久就有了子女，长子随了孙姓，只推说生母不详。

第二件事：三顾的第三次时间，是计算好的，正算在这压抑了十余年的信期之中，只要与乾阳独处久了，便能够成事。

第三件事：他是愿意的。

刘备已经近知天命之年，纳过夫人，自然也明白坤阴的滋味，也清楚这条隐秘而饱含阴私的规则，很多人会选择私纳自己的坤阴僚属，但往往让他们为自己生子，又归入他们的宗嗣，以免与自己的孩子夺嫡争宠。

能做到孙权待诸葛瑾这一步，已然是世间少有。

可他看着面前正低着头宽衣解带的年轻人，哪怕明白这是这乱世间人人皆遵循的规则，却只觉得荒谬。前些时候还在谈论军机政局的名士，只因这等囿困，就必须把自己的身体也毕恭毕敬地献上。

然而不论他作何想，已然迟了。两人贴得很近，而宽了衣的年轻人只余下最后贴身的一身衣物，将半解半系的衣带结捧在手中，垂着头递到他面前，道：“主公，请。”

坤阴信期的香气不由分说地钻入他的身体，攫取他的感官，诱惑他去占有去掠夺面前的人。此时的诸葛亮不再是为他出谋划策的先生，而是年华正盛亟待欢合的漂亮年轻人。他才二十余岁，对于一个坤阴来说，却已然太迟。在自己拜访之前，他恐怕就是这样寂寞地等待着，等待有他选中的人轻叩他的柴扉，将来人引入草庐，又顺理成章地引入房中，献出自己。

他确实很久没有碰过坤阴了，怀里的年轻人符合他的一切要求，容色美好，且全然自愿地交出自己。坤阴信期的气息愈浓了，长驱直入几乎摧毁了他的所有意识。

只要他解开这个结。

刘备的手在颤抖，他的手指已经碰触到了诸葛亮呈给他的衣带结上。诱引他的香气甜得像新熟的果实，搅得他心下一片空白，眼里只余下面前等待他与自己欢合的年轻坤阴。他甚至都不知道发生了什么，两人就已经纠缠在了一处，诸葛亮几乎是依偎进他的怀里，身体的触感是水一般的绵软柔腻。

“我是来聘先生谋划天下大势的……”刘备挣扎着找回了一丝理性，却说不完一句话。

“只是主公……这两者可以并行不悖……”怀中人急切地在他身上寻求满足自己的气息，藤蔓一般缠上了他的身子，“虽然……我现在还不会……主公可以慢慢教我……我兄长为孙将军生了好几个子女……我也能为主公……”

刘备却陡然清醒了，带着微茫的怜惜。他轻轻推开了怀中的诸葛亮，替对方整理好凌乱的衣衫。再看过来时，他眼中的悲哀已压住了情欲。

这是他要以礼相待的军师，不是为他暖床的妾侍。即便自己今后分得清公私，对方难免落得个以色侍人，将来再要专心公务，又岂能分剥干净。

他向脸上难得露出茫然神色的诸葛亮行了个礼：“备以礼待先生，绝无半点他意。”他又怕对方将他的话误以为嫌恶，补充道：“我既然有幸做了先生的主公，自然敬重先生。绝不会像旁人一般，让自己的军师侍奉于枕席之间。”

不知是否是错觉，诸葛亮的眼中，竟然是掩不住的欣喜多于失落，他也缓缓整理好衣冠，微微地笑起来：“既如此，还请主公移步。”

所幸这一夜的事没有被天下人听去，否则定有人嘲笑他刘备不解风情。有个年轻美貌的坤阴主动投怀送抱，他却与对方以礼相待，在月下听了一夜的琴。

刘备不知道的是，在他拒绝求欢的那一瞬间，守在门外多时的诸葛均与小童，才暗暗地松了一口气。


	2. 解带写诚

在新野的日子里，他们时常做梦。

长而绮丽的，未曾实现的梦。

虽然两人没有真正实现过肌肤之亲，刘备与诸葛亮依然同着榻，只是这同榻毫无亲密可言，不过是在正常办公之外，消解劳累避免疲乏的一种法子。

往往睡下时，两人不说心事重重，也被军粮的那一笔账纠缠得心力耗尽，恨不得不展衾裯和衣而卧。夜色昏昏沉沉，窗外隐隐有虫鸣，高一声，低一声。刘备欲睡又未睡，在梦里听成了满耳满眼的声色，自然梦里也免不了一番遭遇。

他梦见在草庐中的那个夜晚，诸葛亮向他坦白一切，又毫无保留地献上一切，衣带被交到他的手里，予取予夺，从君之命。任何人面对这样一个坤阴的以身以才学相许，都难不动心，他自然不例外。

在梦中他应下了诸葛亮的请求，把面前的年轻人揽在怀抱里，慢慢解开了系住的衣带。在结即将解开之际，诸葛亮按住了他的手，垂着眼，开始主动脱下最后的衣物。

被解下的衣带，犹如最后一层城防，已被破开，是献城的序幕。

他几乎要忘记了，坤阴的信期是这样混乱而甜蜜的，他把怀中人的腰抱得更紧，像是寻找动作的支点。年轻人是初次把自己交给他人，缺少经验，又加上年岁小，腰身的迎合很生涩，又生涩得格外教人清醒，恰如其分。

夜深了，窗外的虫鸣声透进来，他们的结合还没有结束。两人都散了发，发丝乱缠在一处，如纺织时错乱的经纬，要织出长宜子孙的祝语。刘备仔仔细细地看着他们结在一起的发，像感叹髀肉一样感叹于自己的年纪。

他算得上春秋正盛，然而他怀里是诸葛亮，对方的身体与动作，又分明提醒他，自己今夜得到的不只是位谋臣，更是一个年岁尚不算大的枕边人。这场交合，怎么看，都不算相配。

他正胡乱想着，诸葛亮仿佛洞察了他的心思，靠在他肩头说道：“主公是宗室族裔，亦是当世豪雄，三顾之后，两心相知。亮必当倾心竭思以报。”

刘备小心地揽着他的腰，调整了两人的姿势，让他在自己怀里更舒服些。听见这话，他却沉吟了半晌，久不出声。

年纪大还算有年纪大的好处，刘备看着诸葛亮因汗湿凌乱，贴腻在脸颊前的几缕发丝，轻轻地拂开它们，又自嘲般地想。起码他知道怎样让这个年轻人得到最温柔而得宜的对待，知道怎样缓慢地让两人都得到最后的欢愉。

他正想着，诸葛亮贴在他的颈侧，随着起伏微微喘息着，像是忍耐着什么，又开口问他，声音低低的：“主公喜欢孩子吗？”

“我福薄。”刘备抚了抚他的脊背，“再喜欢，也还是没了好几个子女。”

在离乱之中，他与妻室分离，与子女相隔。他忽然想起，面前的坤阴过了今晚，从某种意义上也是自己的配偶，今后战火连绵不绝，不知还会不会烧到二人身上，将他们这段脆弱的绮情焚烧殆尽。

诸葛亮应了一声，随后道：“家兄已经有了好几个孩子，听他说起，很是可爱。待日后安稳了，若是主公喜欢，不妨试试。”

他这话说得半点不含蓄，只不过要不要孩子的问题来得太遥远，刘备的思绪还沉浸在两人会不会分离中，被他这句话勾了回来，也只是应下。

他的手臂长，正适合将人稳稳地抱在怀里。原本这个姿势不太宜于初试云雨，但他的小心翼翼与柔情足以抵偿过分的深入。他退出来了几寸，从单纯的审美角度，欣赏怀里年轻人的姿容，对方的身体软韧，适合被摆弄成各种姿态，他试着幻想了一下诸葛亮为自己生儿育女的情景，最终还是不得不打消了这个念头。

总归是面前的情事更重要些。

觉察到高潮的来临，两人的身子纠缠得更紧密了，好像是他们生来本该如此，本该在一处。在成结的时候，刘备不免怜惜起连喘息都过于克制的诸葛亮来，明明是你情我愿的配合，两人做得倒有几分像私通。于是他说道：“如果不舒服了，尽管出声音来让我知道。”

诸葛亮的动作却一滞，随后有些迷茫地回应道：“我以为主公不喜欢那样。”

刘备啼笑皆非，这样一个聪明人，竟然在此处抱着这般想法，也不免开始好奇他兄长都教了他一些什么。

于是他们不再压抑，在成结时，两人都因过于强烈的快乐而有些神智迷乱，他们一言不发地凝视着对方，直到拥彼此入怀，直到唇的相接。

然后刘备醒了，他颇为尴尬地发现，自己正搂着留宿同榻的军师，两人以一种奇异的姿态纠缠在一处，肢体难分难解，所幸还没有深入到君臣间不该接触的那一步。

而他知道自己的身体正起着反应。

他低头嗅了嗅，熟悉的甜香气侵占了他的鼻端。刘备已经熟悉诸葛亮的信期了，因为在长成后依赖服药压抑，信期来得比平常受了标记的坤阴频繁许多。算一算日子，他叹了口气，正准备下床去取药。

他怀里的人动了动。

诸葛亮醒时，也面临这一尴尬的状况，他能感受到抵在身下的热度。他也不挣开身子，反而往刘备怀里钻得更深，低语道：“主公如果实在想，就在这里，也不是不可以。”

然后他抬起头，夜色掩盖不住他眼里的光华与笑意：“是真的可以。”

刘备对外头道了声：“去为军师拿药来。”

怀中的人却不准备放过他，只是缠着他不动了，也不多动一下，也不多说一句，只是定定地看着刘备。看得刘备不禁回忆起了方才的那个梦。

药取来了，诸葛亮望了一眼那碗药汁，叹了口气：“现在主公根基还未稳，我们二人也不宜耽溺情欲，那就今后再说。”坤阴交合后易孕，他倒是为自己寻了个好借口。

药的气味依然是苦的，却苦得更浓烈，苦得回味绵长。饶是刘备也闻出了不对劲，他把取药的人寻过来追问，取药人无辜地问：“为军师取药，取的难道不是避子药？”

没有人相信他们真的在一板一眼地谈公事，事实上，只不过公事繁重，他们谈完恰好同榻而眠罢了。


	3. 鱼水交欢

诸葛亮的船没有来。

从他派出诸葛亮开始，已经过了数日，刘备不免开始计算孙权可能会挽留诸葛亮的时间。或许孙权对他动了心思，加之诸葛瑾在侧，面对一个年纪尚轻又有殊色的坤阴，吴主不可能不生出些什么别的心思。

何况他从来没有在诸葛亮身上留下什么属于自己的标记，除了那些同榻而眠的夜晚、压抑信期的药与被克制住的难解欲望。

诸葛亮在登船时，回头看了刘备一眼，那时他站在船上，面对着江水卷涌不息的波澜，江风吹动并润湿他的衣角。他就站在那里，回头，留下了深深的一眼。

像是要将自己的主公描画下来，再难相忘。

刘备也站在岸上望着东来的方向，他望得更远，远处除了振翅而飞的水鸟，别无他物。他暗暗地想，如果这次诸葛亮能平安归来，他们也就不再在意君臣礼法规矩职分，等对方一踏足这里的土地，他可能就会按捺不住自己的欲求与思念，将它们尽数发泄在一次迟来的缠绵之中。

江风又一次远远地吹动了水波，在波纹荡开的远方，刘备看见了船的影子。

他以为那是水鸟，凝神细看再三，才确定下来。那是一艘孤独的船，逆着江水直上，快要到自己的面前。

随从警惕起来，纷纷张弓搭箭，刘备心中却是前所未有的安定。他延颈远望，船近了，却分明是东吴制式，他的心不免又跳动起来。

是孙权扣留了诸葛亮，再派人来敷衍知会自己？还是诸葛亮一时脱不开身，只能由吴人传达结盟的消息？

船愈来愈近。

江水掀起的浪拍打在船身上，船摇摇晃晃了几下，最终稳在了岸边。刘备紧紧盯着船舱，没有移开过一瞬目光。

直到诸葛亮从船舱中探身出来，正欲下船。

他把什么猜想都忘记了，也不顾船上是不是吴人的耳目，就奔过去拥住了自家的军师。刘备明显感觉诸葛亮清减了不少，接触处能勾勒内里的骨的轮廓，江东的饮食不适合他。

他想得太久了，以至于一直维持着拥人入怀的姿势不动，直到诸葛亮轻轻推了推他，说道：“主公进船说话。”

是从吴人处借的船，船后头还跟着周瑜等人率领的水军。船上的人大多散了，只余下这船随着水波一摇一摆，水鸟栖息在船头，等待着捕鱼的时机，此景倒显得寥落。

听着诸葛亮的叙述，刘备明白，他们成功了。孙权被诸葛亮说服，决心与刘备联手拒曹。这无疑是天大的喜事，一次不小的中途胜利。刘备心中喜悦未消，他正欲倒上酒，诸葛亮却摇摇头，指了指桌上半空的碗，里面盛放着熟悉的药汁。

“这次我见到兄长了，虽然是公开会面。”诸葛亮沉默了一会，捧起了药碗，看着碗中倒映出的自己的影子，船在轻晃，于是影子也随之摇荡不定。

“兄长有了孩子，大约是个女儿。他见我如此，还是教了我很多。譬如药要常饮，饮下时不要过分劳动心神……”

刘备终于还是伸出手，接过他手中的药碗，缓缓地说：“你以后都不必为此操劳，更不用饮这等药了。”

诸葛亮放下手，怔怔看着他。

看他把药汤连碗一起掷出船舱，掷入水中，碗像一片灰黑色的叶子，自然而然落在水里，响动了一声，漾出一丝暗色的纹路。最终，它缓慢地，无声地回旋，渐渐在江水长流中失去了踪影。

然后他们无言对坐了一会，刘备不知该如何开始，只是看着面前的诸葛亮。船舱里的光线昏暗，照得两人之间有了一丝别样的暧昧，尽管很有可能只是光影交分时的错觉。

他们都不记得是怎么开始的，是最普通的姿势，船舱里铺着的草荐成了交欢的婚床，案几不知被推到了何处去。刘备脱下自己的衣服垫在诸葛亮身下，然后开始解他的衣带。

解到最后时，刘备看进诸葛亮的眼睛，带着柔软而满含询问的目光。

迎接他的是从药物常年封锁中逃脱出来的信期香气，像是把他瞬间溺在馥郁的海中，全身都被情欲的浪潮所席卷所濯洗，又驱使他在身下人的脖颈腰间腿侧落下细细碎碎的吻。

诸葛亮想不到别的，他束发读诗书所学的文赋典籍兵法农稼待人接物，全都在肉体的接触中消失了，连一点涟漪也不泛。他只记得兄长教给他的，侍奉自己的主公要尽心尽力，对方偶尔胡闹一番，能受则受，不能则婉拒。

他的心里忽然生出一丝恐惧。

究竟做到什么程度，是不能受的？

会带着撕裂般的疼痛，还是伴随着单方面的掠夺与占有？自己会被强硬而野蛮地对待吗，就像被买来的美妾侍奉渴色的主人一样？

兄长说这句话的时候，表情很庄重：

“在床笫之间，还是以侍奉主公为重。”

于是诸葛亮尽量调整好自己的呼吸和姿态，他试着比那晚更进一步，他不甚熟练地缠上了身上人的腰，将自己充分地打开，然后闭上了眼睛。

他早就准备着要献身于刘备，只是见了已经经历枕席云雨之事的兄长后，心中难免有了些年少时未曾想过的忧虑疑惧。他想象不出刘备会怎样用自己无法忍受的方式对待自己。

他略带犹疑地开口问：“主公可否，让亮来试试？”

刘备从善如流地放开他，在他的颈侧流连了一番后，还是抬起了头，说：“好。”

诸葛瑾再怎么再三叮嘱，也不过纸上谈兵。还好诸葛亮自小聪慧颖悟，他思考着自己被教导去做的那些步骤与提示，环上身上人的脖颈，略一迟疑，还是保持着打开自己的姿势，很有礼地请主公进来。

在朦胧中，他看见刘备笑了，还颇为无奈地摇了摇头。

带着热度的硬挺抵在他无遮无蔽的身下，这种感觉太像一柄利剑搁在颈上，让他瑟缩。刘备似乎注意到他的不适，俯下身来轻轻地抚慰他，又说：“若是不舒服就出声，不要过分忍耐。”

兄长则教他婉转承欢，偶尔也要伏低做小。

他第一次这么茫然失措。

刘备全程都牢记着，自己身下人还是未经人事的，诸葛亮的一丝茫然逃不过他的关注，不过不会的事总是可以学，他的军师总是聪明过人的。

他忽然起了点心思，凑到诸葛亮耳边，问他：“……只是不免好奇，尊兄都教了你什么？”

诸葛亮在他身下看着他，眼睛睁得很大，船中黯淡的光让他整个人都柔软起来，柔软得像能容纳一切的水流。

“先生教我。”

“既然主公想要知道……”诸葛亮似乎下了很大决心，勉强支起点身子来。刘备就像一支训练有素的军队一样供他调遣指挥，顺着他的指示，缓慢地进入他。然而诸葛亮就像他年幼时第一次接触兵法一样，不甚熟练，他的指令略快了一些，自己反倒受不住这么急促的进入，他反应不慢，咬紧了嘴唇不让自己发出声音来，却下意识蹙了蹙眉头。

刘备叹了口气，抽身退出来，道：“在这方面，不如我来教军师。”见诸葛亮还定定看着他，他又补充道：“我来教，军师来学，本就不难的。”

“……好。”

诸葛亮于是顺从地放松了身体，把自己托付给了自己的主公。

刘备进入得很缓慢，动作极其柔和，像是在抚弄一件易碎的珍宝。他们不是在昏暗的船舱里度过太迟的初次，而是完成一次早该如此且最为合拍的交欢。江水推动着船摇动，刘备也在缓缓进入，他们交合之处有着湿润黏滑的水声，随着进出则更为明显。

做到一半，诸葛亮好像想到了什么，埋在刘备怀里，不做声了。

刘备以为他是初次怕羞，不免纳闷，当初在草庐中投怀送抱的时候，对方可没有这么畏怯。现在，连看都不愿看一眼，全程在他怀里闭着眼睛，把嘴唇也咬得死紧。

他想了想，仍是不明白，又低下身来安慰了一番身下的年轻军师。诸葛亮这才勉强从他怀里退出来一点，觑了一眼两人此时交缠的姿态，又躺了回去。

诸葛瑾究竟说了什么，这个问题困扰着刘备。

其实诸葛瑾出于对弟弟私生活的关怀与担忧，根据自己侍奉孙将军的经验，一五一十地教诸葛亮在床榻上怎么表现：开始要顺从主动，在情事中要柔软又含蓄。殊不知，孙权的性子虽然失于放纵，但他最是喜欢诸葛瑾在他榻上的温良与缄默，诸葛瑾将这种姿态对弟弟倾囊相授，本是好心，却错了主意。

刘备搂着身下的诸葛亮，见他还是那副压抑的模样，和之前的主动大不相同，又担心是自己伤到了他，只得做得更轻更慢，一边进出，一边又问身下人会不会疼痛。

他又来回了几次，终于想清了些眉目。他叹了口气，对诸葛亮道：“你兄长是不是教你要这样做？”

诸葛亮显然也被两人之间的香气与欢合弄得有些迷乱，他迷迷糊糊地点点头，又要往刘备怀里依。

刘备只是问他：“你据实说，你这样做着舒服吗？”

他点点头，想了想，还是摇头了。

“你当真喜欢这副贞静姿态吗？”

他沉默着，依然摇头。

“我想要的，从不是做别的什么姿态。”刘备叹息着，揽住他的腰，“只要我们二人都能得偿所愿，备再无他求。”

诸葛亮睁开眼，看着刘备，他看了很久，由端详变为凝视，直到他忽然又投到刘备怀中。这一次，他比先前要热烈许多，主动迎合着刘备的动作，甚至寻找着求欢最适宜的姿势。他们的初夜变成了一场漫长的探索，两人携手寻找着最能让彼此得到欢愉的那一点，最终越过巅峰。

成结的时候，两人忽听见船外一声拨水响，诸葛亮的身子僵了一下，随后被漫长的高潮所淹没。他习惯着热潮涌入身体的异样感与持续的快感，才想起，那是江上最普通不过的鱼跃入水的声音。

事后，诸葛亮难得还腻在主公怀中不愿意起身，刘备也由着他，取了衣服披在他肩头，又为他简单束了发。两人在一起说着话，从这次的体验说到今后的子嗣，又谈到两家联盟与天下大势。

船晃荡着，他们就推说若是分开重心不稳，心照不宣地依靠在一处。


	4. 求我庶士

性事被格外自然而流畅地加入到他们的日程中来，像同案共榻一样存在于生活中。

那次在船上的解决太过短暂，一如水鸟低飞掠过江波，在远流的江水中暂生痕迹，又归于消弭。第二日，东吴的水军到来后，他们守礼地待客，决不自矜，更不过分卑谦。而在这一夜，诸葛亮提前离开了与吴人对谈的现场，消失在不见底的夜色浓深中。

刘备向他离去的方向望了一眼，又转头去询问周瑜的兵力。周瑜笑起来，他的笑自有姿容，意气风发，只一眼就使人驻足。在他仪容风流的背后，舒城缀满枝头的花似乎还未谢去，花枝永远在随风曳动招摇，半点神采不减，不论与他携手共行的人已居何处，今向何方。

刘备举起杯盏，叹道：“只恨兵少。”

“足矣。刘使君不必多虑，但观瑜破敌。”周瑜很是自信地答道。他的自信让刘备安定下来，从诸葛亮离去开始的隐隐躁动，终究是平息了几分。

刘备不知道这是否是配偶之间的某种联系，或许乾坤之间会有这种生理的勾连，但他更愿意相信，这是从彼此身体上生发而纠缠的关联，与情欲丝缕相连，却拥有比欲求更为高远的情愫。

他不深究它的真实含义，他只知道，他该去看望他的军师了。

诸葛亮在他的卧房里，在他们还没有走到最后那一步时，就是这样了。但今夜的同榻显然不同于以往的任何一次，在船上的浅尝辄止，绝不能够满足单靠药物与毅力压抑多年的本能需求。

推开门，看见床榻上的身影时，刘备以为他入睡了。然而，这道单薄的身影，正伴着过重的呼吸声，艰难而迟缓地起伏着。每一次呼吸的沉落，都深得过分，仿佛要把自己的身体埋进柔软的枕褥。

刘备快步过去，拉开诸葛亮覆在身上的一床大被，捧起他因高热被灼得滚烫的脸，渗出的汗水沾湿了刘备的指腹。诸葛亮的脸红得很透，让人无端联想起过熟的好水果，正等着他采撷载归，若不如此，就要落下枝头，错过品尝的最佳时节。

“实在是辛苦你。”刘备此刻再想不起别的话，心中除却痛惜便是爱怜。他上了榻去，一面为诸葛亮解开衣带，一面在对方耳边柔声说着劝慰的话，牵出绵长的情思。

可是，此刻什么话语，听在诸葛亮耳中，就是暧昧而热烈的诗句。

摽有梅，其实七兮。求我庶士，迨其吉兮。

摽有梅，其实三兮。求我庶士，迨其今兮。

摽有梅，顷筐塈之。求我庶士，迨其谓之。

学这首诗的时候，他的年纪还很小。

初学《诗》的少年执着经卷，恭敬地说：“请先生解书。”

教导他的儒士向他解释诗句的含义，耐心告诉他，这是以男女之情比喻不得明主的臣子。他在心中默默地读，先读到了求而不可得的情感，愈绝望而愈渴望。难嫁的美人哀叹树上梅子成熟落下，日居月诸，而自己觅不得称心的夫君托身。

他那时多年幼，不懂得怨女的烦恼。

直至他在荆州居于山野，哪怕美名在外，二十七岁的诸葛孔明也像未嫁女子一般感叹，感叹时乱世危，难寻明主。他明白了先生教给他的所有明喻暗喻。臣子不得其主，唯恐所托非人，只有忍受这漫长的等待。

等到梅子熟透，落下，落进某个人的盛筐。

过去的回忆让诸葛亮不堪重负。他被情欲的热度烧得几乎无法思考，在告辞之后，他勉强维持着平日的风仪，几乎是跌跌撞撞地回到了刘备的榻上。他把枕头死死地贴在怀里，又投进暖被的怀抱，榻上处处残留着刘备的气息，像昨夜欢好时，刘备把他紧贴着拥在怀里，在他的身上进军征伐，只不过用的多是怀柔之策。

“主公。”他意识不清地主动亲吻上刘备，声音都带着渴求的粘连，“主公，主公。”

刘备把他压倒在身下，枕被随着他的动作被推到一旁。刘备正解着诸葛亮的衣服，诸葛亮也不去强压体内的渴望，他伸出手，胡乱地摸索刘备的衣带，要他宽衣解带来与自己同欢。他的手颤得捉不住衣带，反而被另一双宽大的手握住。

刘备终于脱下了两人所有的必要衣物，让他们肌肤相贴，被对方碰触到的每一寸皮肤，都似是要燃烧起来，带着永不止息的灼人情热。

在被进入的那时，诸葛亮的思绪已如乱藤般寻不着根脉，这是在春夏肆意抽芽开叶，而在秋冬之时枯败的藤蔓，只需要添上一点星火，就会不管不顾地燃烧，烧尽他最后的自持。

他轻轻阖上了眼，身体舒展开来，与身上人交融在一处。他已经渴望了这么多年，身与心几乎都要被烧至干涸枯焦，只是他凭借自己过人的克制，每一次都压抑了下来。然而，他越是锁闭，被开启时的冲击也就越强。何况正在填满他的是比他年长许多的刘备，刘备待他的动作姿态，处处透出十足的温柔，好像怕惊扰了身下的人。

不够，还是不够。

想到此处，诸葛亮揽住刘备的脖颈，缠在对方的身上，这是他自己都未曾料想过的急切姿态。他回想着两人昨日在船上的情态，学着慢慢地摇起自己的腰，开口道：“主公不妨……”

到了此时，诸葛亮又觉得有些开不了口，嗫嚅了几声，还是把头埋在刘备颈窝里，由他去了。室内弥漫开深夜独有的静寂，只有黏腻的水响和床榻的摇动声回荡在耳畔。

刘备看了看他，就明白了他的心意，一手扣住他的腰，笑着哄他道：“不妨什么，你与我详细说说。”

“不妨……不妨……”诸葛亮的声音被接续不断的进出撞击得断断续续，他犹豫着凑到刘备耳边，低声耳语了几句。他的眼里已经添了水雾，显得濛濛的，冷静自制消减去了，反倒多了几分和软，与平日筹划事务的模样大不相同。

“你还没经过几次，这样受得住？”刘备低头端详身下的人，眼中多了担忧之色。

“若是不成了，停住也无妨。”诸葛亮望着他，“主公来试一试。”

刘备从旁边扯了用于凭靠的软枕来，垫在诸葛亮的腰下，让他的腰抬高些，便于更好地承受接下来的狂风骤雨。坤阴的信期多要持续三到五日，对于抑制信期多年的人来说，初次度过信期，恐怕要花上不少时间精力。

他深深吸了一口气，沉下腰，长驱直入。

起初他还用心观察诸葛亮的反应，担心他初经云雨承受不住，见对方适应良好，刘备渐渐也不再拘束小心，节奏变得快而急。诸葛亮抓着刘备的肩，眉头微微蹙起来，刘备又缓了动作，诸葛亮见状，叹道：“主公不必担忧亮，该如何便如何。”

两人相拥着缠绵了一会，肢体交缠，肌肤相触，逐渐适应了交合的状态，配合得更是顺畅，好像他们本该如此，永远如此。

永远如此。

摽有梅，其实七兮。

“良臣得遇明君，”少年时的诸葛亮放下手中的书卷，复述着他还不能切身体会到的释义，“譬如女子托身于士人。”

求我庶士，迨其吉兮。

熟透的梅子卧于筐中，浸透了再难散去的甜香，含着待人去探寻品尝的汁水。

他得到的，既为明主之眷，又是交颈之欢。

两人已经高潮了几次，他体内的渴求却愈烈了，足以吞噬尽他所有的理智，他缠着他的主公不肯放开，一次又一次将欢爱推向新的高峰。不停的索求之下，原本出游从容的鱼被抛于惊涛骇浪之中，随着涌动起伏不定，难得止息。

诸葛亮被这汹涌的情欲弄得昏昏沉沉，于是他忘记了自己从小被教授的体面礼仪。他遭受丧乱时年纪幼小，误了择配许婚，没有人来得及教他床笫之事，之前兄长教的一切又不大适用。他知道军阵如何排演，文书如何撰写，却不知道怎么在床上求人。

他只好模模糊糊地要刘备继续抱他，讲那些茅庐里的意乱情迷，讲他们同榻时自己有多希望……诸葛亮在游说吴人时的能言善辩，此时尽数消失了，他连半句完整的话都说不来了，他此时说的话与发出的声音，待他清醒了，定然是会令他掩面的。因为在此刻，喘息、呻吟、身体的回应，这是他能作的全部回答。

但刘备不需要诸葛亮说什么，他轻轻地亲吻着身下人潮红的脸，声音很低：“我知道，我知道……”

诸葛亮也依样回应，沉进了情欲的梦境中。今夜，或者该叫翌日了，如此种种，他其实早已经受不住。他闭上眼，就在恍惚中看见了在他草庐中的刘备，他们正在毫无顾忌地交欢，身下的草荐印在他不着寸缕的身上，他被抱起时，光洁背上便有深浅淡红的纹路，如同绘在屏上的不堪图画。

“这草太粗硬，”刘备摩挲着他的背，又抚摸过二人身下的草席，“改日我选好材料，为军师织一方席。”

诸葛亮低下头，咬了一口刘备的肩，语气带了埋怨：“主公是否无有远志，但能织席而已？”

“孔明这性子，是我惯的。”刘备笑着拧了拧他的脸。这个动作太像调弄孩子，诸葛亮抬起眼看着刘备，又听见刘备说：“那就只有一直惯着了。”

两人又要了一次，在等待的间隙，诸葛亮脱力般地靠在刘备怀里，半闭眼睛平复着呼吸，被有一下没一下地抚着脊背。

刘备在他耳边说道：

“终有一日，我要让你睡在成堆的锦上。”

在迷蒙间，诸葛亮又梦见不知何时的刘备，发间添了刺目的白，却愈发威严而端正，举手投足之间是王者之气，如经了霜雪的岁寒松柏。诸葛亮被抱到锦上，脱去衣裳。诸葛亮不知道这么多的锦从何而来，他用疑惑的眼神望着刘备，对方撩开自己的衣带钩，笑着答道：“这是丞相珍重的蜀锦啊。”

这真是一个诡谲却诱人沉迷的梦。诸葛亮躺在华贵的锦上，流溢的光华与肌肤之泽彼此相映。他想，原来刘备已经成了君主，而自己是丞相。而容不得他细思，他们又在成堆的锦上无休无止寻求欢爱。身下的织物随着身上人的动作，与他的皮肤擦蹭着。他像是睡在明丽而轻软的云里，睡在锦水里。尽管他记得，他们还没有得到那片他许诺的天府之地。

然后他听见了佩玉的响声。

三顾他于草庐之中时，刘备的装束很正式，衣冠剑佩一丝不苟，而此时，他身上压着一身帝王冕服的刘备，身旁又站着前来拜谒他的刘备。

他做着不该有的梦。

“主公，我……”

他的另一旁，站着另一个刘备。诸葛亮没有见过这样的他，年轻，豪迈，意气风发。这个年轻的刘备见到色彩鲜丽的锦，眼睛蓦然一亮，而见到锦上的景象，却是径自走过来，轻车熟路地加入了这场逐渐失控的欢爱。

这三人极有默契地配合着，接续着，让他始终被亲吻、抚摸和侵入。年轻人不知餍足，热切地索取。左将军的动作柔和而小心。年长的帝王则更擅长把控性事的节奏，对他的身体熟悉无比。他们开始轮番推动起高潮，如同轮流进退的三军。

在抵达峰顶时，三人先后推进他，又安抚下他因恐惧未知而止不住颤抖的身体。

他想起锦水，他许给刘备的锦水，柔和而波涌不减的锦水，不息流淌进益州的土地。

随后，他醒转过来。

眼前还是原先的刘备，诸葛亮怔住了，他还没从如梦似幻的纵情中清醒过来，喃喃地叫了声“陛下”。

“你这是怎么了，有没有不舒服？”刘备揽起他，刚欲动作，又被两人此刻相连的身体阻住。他耐着性子，等这场漫长的注入结束，才从诸葛亮的身体中退出来，替他简单地擦拭一番。

诸葛亮摇摇头，脸上潮红更甚，他靠在刘备怀里，等成结状态结束，灭顶的愉悦吞没了他，又潮水般退去。他说：“刚刚做了一个梦。”

刘备的动作一滞：“你睡着了？”

“……不曾。”感觉到刘备那不可置信的眼神，诸葛亮摇摇头，“只是我看见……”

他顿住了，刘备则好奇地看着他，诸葛亮想了想，脸上不禁浮现羞惭之色。刘备也不去追问他，只是说：“我让人准备了水，不知道凉了没有，我抱你去洗一洗。”

等清洗毕，又换了洁净衣衫，浑身疲惫的诸葛亮才躺在刘备的床上，他侧过头，看晨光正好微微地透过窗来，一片明净。

刘备也顺着他的目光看去，良久，刘备起身，把头埋进双手里：“大概是睡不成了。”他下了床，伸手去取衣服，回头对枕边人道：“孔明快多睡一会，昨夜你实在是疲累了。”

“我没事，主公起了，我也起来。”诸葛亮拖着确实疲乏的身子，下床穿衣束发，他身上酸痛无力，下床时若不是刘备眼疾手快地扶住，几乎跌倒在地上。他的手又绵软不堪，拿不动衣衫，束不起头发，还得要他的主公为他披了衣，让他对着铜镜，自己则替他梳头束发。

“你啊，以后还是早睡为好，等你到了我这个年纪，后悔也迟了。”刘备替他梳好了披散的长发，看他恍恍惚惚的样子，又忍不住调笑。诸葛亮则看着自己在镜中的影子，又低下头说：“今后大概不会了。”

他话音未落，体内那种熟悉的悸动又忽然萌发。他身子骤然一僵，本以为昨夜彻底地解决了一次，最后又成了结，之后不会受释放的欲望困扰。他一咬牙，决心趁着这时候，绝了这等祸患。

他望向刘备。

刘备正为他束发的手也停住了，缓缓地移开，下移，伴随着一声忧喜参半的叹息。

待到朝阳升起，两人才算彻彻底底地起了床。诸葛亮勉强抬起手，替刘备整了一下衣冠。他打开窗子，散一散屋内的宿气与情事后的暧昧气息。随着窗户开启，阳光溢满了房内，让他忽然想起昨夜那床锦的光华流转，色彩灿耀。


	5. 弄璋之喜

开战在即，四处的气氛也紧张起来。诸葛亮这边则尤为忙碌，过了信期，更是顾不得贪欢，深夜方睡，黎明即起，连朝食都要在书案上用。刘备年纪长了，睡得不安稳，每天晨光熹微的时候，就被共枕之人的些微响动惊醒。他迷迷糊糊张开眼，正看见诸葛亮轻手轻脚地下了床，就借着微弱的光着衣。

刘备也打着哈欠起来，倾身点着了灯。

“主公再多睡会。”诸葛亮正在与自己的外衣纠结着，斟酌再三，开了口，“亮是昨晚还有份军阵的新图没有看，放心不下。”

橘黄的烛火照得室内暖意滋生，如今江水已落，百物肃杀，对于渐寒的天气而言，是份不小的慰藉。刘备拉过他的手，覆在自己宽大带茧的手掌里，只觉得其冷如冰，便说：“你注意身子。”

诸葛亮忙碌起来，往往不顾身体状况，少食而多劳。刘备想起他二十八岁才得以从长年的压抑中解脱，又如此劳碌，心中对未来有了隐隐的担忧，目光移到他的腰腹上，最终却还是一语未发。

他们会在一起诞育子嗣吗？

没有时间给刘备多想，诸葛亮似乎毫不留恋地离开了他们昨夜共寝的安乐处，又回去投身于军机中。

刘备摇摇头，也自去操练军队，盛寒之时，他出门迎着冷风，也防不住遍体生凉。他转头去叮嘱了侍从几句，目送着侍从去远了，才放心地继续行路。

江北大军压境，虽然孙权已决心联合，又派来周瑜、程普等良将襄助，仍然不可小觑。前日周瑜送来书信，称已与孙将军谈论曹军局势，还请刘豫州放下心来，信中列出曹操远来的诸多不利，确实是条分缕析，让人自然信服。诸葛亮在刘备房中的灯下读完了信，不由得叹道：“周公瑾当世俊才，果然深知我心。”

彼时两人刚刚结束一场情事，信期已毕，在繁忙的事务中，性事被挤占得可有可无，难得今日还有闲暇。刘备从后面揽住诸葛亮的腰，越过他凝视着周瑜的亲笔字迹：“孔明说得不错，孙讨虏手下不乏能人高士，与他联手破敌，着实是明智之举。”

灯火随着他的动作晃动，映乱了信上已干的数行墨字，诸葛亮便将信放回去，吹了灯。

“当时鲁子敬来见我，道孙讨虏聪明仁惠，敬贤礼士。江表英豪，竞相归附。更兼其父兄聚兵转斗，已据六郡，兵精粮多，足以立事。”刘备也回到床榻上，他没有闭上眼，而是在黑暗中凝望着枕畔的诸葛亮，想起了隆中所论的天下三分。他任思绪往下流散，又想到了什么，说道：“当时他还说了别的，我才完完全全地信了他。”

在阻断视线的浓黑夜色中，两人都回想起了不久前那段动荡不安的时光，不约而同地靠得更近。诸葛亮偎在刘备怀中，他知道鲁肃说了什么。

“我子瑜友也。”

“兄长他，”诸葛亮被勾起思绪，道，“上次通信，他又说添了孩子。想那孙权，也是和我差不多的年纪……”

刘备拍拍他的肩，道：“你还年轻，总会得子的，担心这些事做什么。”

诸葛亮不语。

“孔明莫不是担心你主公老了，不能让你有子？”刘备伸臂抱住他，附在他耳边笑道。

“主公正当春秋鼎盛之时，只是亮……”

诸葛亮没有说完那半句话，又陷入了深深的沉思。这一次，刘备没有出言打断，只是轻轻叹了一声，把他抱得更紧了些。

到了午后，冬日的暖阳照得院中有了几分生气，凋零草木也镀上了明灿的金色。诸葛亮却还是在案牍中紧蹙着眉头，半分不肯放松。侍从过去为他添了一次衣，他也没有注意，直到那衣服滑到了地上，他仍旧聚精会神地端坐着。

有人在他身后提起那件衣服，轻轻覆在他肩头，诸葛亮抬手紧了紧衣衫，眼睛还黏在书案上，不挪不移。

身后传来一声轻咳。

诸葛亮竟反应了半天，才有些慌忙地转过身施礼道了声“主公”。他又把视线转移到那件外衣上，这才发觉先前侍人给他加的衣，竟是刘备平素最爱的那领狐裘，观之华美，着身轻暖，在动乱中也不曾抛弃。

四下无人，刘备上前去，把一桌的书帛都扫开，盯着诸葛亮的眼睛问：“你从早上开始，都吃了些什么？”

诸葛亮默默地摇了摇头，他不去看刘备神色，又俯下身去收拾散落在地的文书，重新归类放好，这才开口问刘备：“主公此时不该在江边，与周公瑾排演对敌之法？”

“你啊，你啊，我不知拿你怎么办是好。”刘备重重地叹着，“侍从给你加了衣，又回来报我，道军师今晨起来便忙于公务，竟是水米未进，我又怎能放心。安置好那边的事，我赶快过来看一看你。”

“我忙起来便忘了。”诸葛亮抬头看着刘备，一脸坦然。然而，他见刘备眼睛眨也不眨，还是紧盯自己不放，僵持再三，还是垂下头说出了真相：

“我实是吃不下。”

这话不假，自从上次共度信期之后，没有过多久，他就感觉身体愈发沉重拖滞。就连每日起床，也头昏欲呕，饭食端到面前，也难以下咽，索性也就不吃了。

两人忽然都陷入了沉默。

不知过了多久，刘备先开了口，声音带着颤抖：“我让医官来给你看看。”

“大战在即，”诸葛亮摇头，“不必了。”

刘备在这件事上却表现得极为固执，固执得有些出人意料，他从百忙中抽出功夫，延请了当地的一位名医前来诊脉。白日里诸葛亮没有空闲，只好排到了夜里。彼时诸葛亮正低头写着给孙权的回信，把左手伸出来任名医把脉。

名医为难道：“凡诊脉还需心神宁静，不可过于劳顿……”

“行笔作书算不上劳顿，”诸葛亮停了停笔，抬起头，很平和地说道，“请开始吧。”

名医求助般望了一眼请他来的刘豫州，见后者也是一副无可奈何的模样，只得勉强望闻问切了一番。所幸诸葛亮思维清晰，有问即答，倒也没有过于为难他。名医索笔来一边写药方，一边道：“阴搏阳别，左右三部脉沉浮正等，按之无绝。而寸微小，呼吸五至。”

“恭喜，”他搁下笔，把药方呈上，“是初有孕了。”

名医看了看两人，见两人都是一副杂糅着震惊与释然的神情，又说道：“按脉象所示，应当是妊娠之初。还望多多保重。方才听夫人所言——”

“是军师。”两人一齐说。

“……说到自己不适欲呕，倒也不奇怪，要好好调养休息。只是胎气较弱，恐怕这位……军师平日操劳过多，加上连年强抑信期，气血失调，妊娠时的反应较常人还要大些。今后若不加注意，不但胎儿难保，更会损伤身体。”

名医留下的药方，正是治妊娠欲呕的丸药。刘备一面命人去制药，一面盯着诸葛亮写完最后几笔，把他强拉起来：“方才医者的话，你都听见了？”

诸葛亮正要点头，忽然又是一阵不适，当即脸色苍白了不少。他伏在刘备怀里平复了好久呼吸，才说道：“我按时服药，该做的事，也请主公放我去做。”

刘备又是无奈，又是疼惜，心中甚至还生出了几分自责。两人相对良久，见夜已深了，刘备把诸葛亮小心扶到榻上，替他顺着气，道：“你先保重身体，别的先交给旁人去做，没有什么比你的身子更重要。”

“有。”

诸葛亮缓了过来，还有些气喘地说道：“击败曹操，这场战争的胜利，比我的一时安适更重要。”

刘备叹息着，他自知辩不过眼前的年轻人，却还想说些什么。正在这时，侍婢送了新制的药来，他去倒了杯水，看着诸葛亮取药服下。

药丸大若梧子，还泛着姜汁的刺鼻气味。名医临走前叮嘱这药一日三服，专治妊娠呕吐不止。刘备看着诸葛亮面无难色地饮服丸药，心中满是说不出的滋味。他把杯子递给诸葛亮，看对方慢条斯理地饮尽了杯中水，涤去了混掺着半夏人参的药味。

他说什么也不让诸葛亮今夜再晚睡了。过了许久，见怀中人还没有说话，刘备以为孕期致人困乏，诸葛亮也许已经入眠，便也放心地合上眼。

正在此时，他忽然听见怀中声音响起：

“主公，曹军的舟船——”

“你早些睡，就能抵得上百万舟船。”

刘备一瞬间觉得，自家军师简直比曹操这个老对手还要难对付。翻覆许久后，他硬是看着诸葛亮睡熟了，才敢渐渐入睡。

他做了个好梦。

梦见一场难得的大捷，曹操大败而返，而他披着胜利的喜悦归来。阿斗平时就黏着教他念书的诸葛亮，此时也被诸葛亮抱着，乖乖地跟着念诵章句。

刘备还梦见另一个孩子，还未来到这个世上，但他能听见它的搏动，这是他们结合而生的存在，犹如抽芽的新叶，无处不浸染着新生的希望。他笑着下了马，把阿斗抱在自己怀里，逗弄他道：“你听军师腹中，是要为你添个弟弟，还是个妹妹？”

“主公，阿斗不在此处。”

诸葛亮的声音适时地响起，把他拉出了梦幻：

“不过我猜，大概他会有个弟弟。”

梦呓被枕边人一字不漏地听见，或许还惊醒了对方。刘备一时间不知如何是好，问：“你如何知道怀的是男孩？”

“我也做了个梦，”诸葛亮主动往刘备怀里钻得更深，两人就像情热时一般紧密相贴着，“我梦见有龙在我的腰腹间流连盘踞……”他的声音愈来愈低，带着不自觉的朦胧暧昧：“我还曾梦见主公与我……”

刘备听过薄姬梦龙，也听过梦熊之兆，甚至在和鲁肃结交后听过对方叙述过吴夫人梦日月而生策权。鲁肃描述得抑扬顿挫，极富感情，让他对孙氏陡生不少想象。不过，他的卧龙梦见龙，又是什么征兆？

两人沉寂半晌，不约而同地看下去，迅速为梦龙之兆找到了解释。

诸葛亮怔了怔，又去解自己的衣服。刘备一把按住了他的手，道：“你现在是妊娠之初，胎还没稳，最好还是不要做了。”

坤阴有子之后，身上的气息往往会变得柔和安舒。而诸葛亮或许真是气血紊乱，节律失常，气息非但没有柔缓下来，反而还带着信期的甜香。勾得两人在深夜都难以安眠。

诸葛亮学习过诗书礼易，也懂得兵法奇巧，然而在交合生子这种陌生领域，他决定还是参考参考年长者的经验。他转过身想要继续睡，思考再三，还是对刘备说道：“就算不用身子做，还是让我来帮一帮主公。”

“怎么——？”

年轻人认真地分析了一下目前的情况，他见闻也不是不广，对这些虽然所知甚少，却也明白几分。他根据自己的了解，最终选择俯下身来。

刘备起初还想要推开他，然而有时候，诸葛亮的坚持连他也无法左右，何况在此时此地，这么做确实是最好的解决方式。他推拒不开，在欲海中沉浮不定，居然没头没脑地问了一句：

“呕哕的症状好点了么？”

这话问得既不是时候，又不得要领，说出来的那一瞬，他自己都惊了一惊。然后，这种微妙的惊讶很快就被欲望带来的满足淹没了，原来这么善于口舌之辩的军师，学起这种事来也是快的。

被温暖地包裹着，又与进入身体的感觉略有不同，诸葛亮做得很生涩，吞咽的动作带着迟疑，但对此熟悉得并不慢。房内的喘息逐渐重起来，触及高潮的边境时，刘备轻轻推了推诸葛亮，让自己的呼吸尽量平稳：“你吐出来吧。”

诸葛亮摇头，待到起身时，他有些艰难地回到刘备枕边，道：“不论咽不咽，明早总要不舒服好一阵子。”

甘夫人有孕时也昏昏欲呕，但没有严重到这种程度，每日服药也不见太大起色。而且这个服药的坤阴还丝毫不顾医嘱中要他多多休养的部分，夜以继日地在案头忙碌。眼见战火烧近，孙、刘两方都愈发紧张，严阵以待。这一日，刘备去水边检视大军，好定下水战后追击曹操的战略。

他劝不住诸葛亮，只能让他好好披着自己的裘衣。江风凛冽，吹人彻骨生寒。诸葛亮的神思全在军兵上，站得久了，束好的发也被风吹得有些乱，他却恍若未觉。刘备走过去，站在风口，诸葛亮便转过来看着他，勉强地微笑着。

为了夜里讨论当今局势，又防止诸葛亮在孕期还彻夜不休，这几日两人都是同榻而眠。夜里两人却又被近似于信期时的香气勾醒。诸葛亮在短暂的静默后，把手覆了上去。他触类旁通，把平常握笔抚琴的技巧尽数用了上去，低着头，专心致志地一弹再鼓。刘备也抱着他耐心地教，偶尔嘴唇触到他微烫的脸颊，便顺势落下亲吻。

细碎的火星，终究变成了大火燎原。

坐在刘备怀里的时候，两人气息交融，诸葛亮这段时间本就精神有些恍惚，冲击之下，险些坠入情欲的深渊。刘备却把他堪堪在边缘拉住，只抵在他身上，又问他忍不忍得住。

诸葛亮咬了咬嘴唇，答：“主公教我。”

直至释放，刘备也忍耐着没有真正进入，但肌肤与衣物的摩擦，却更令人觉得羞耻。诸葛亮无意识地抓了枕头抱在怀里，也不顾自己是否显得小儿女态，他满耳都是不堪的响动，身下又抵着不言自明的灼热，他的腰也自然随着前倾后仰，有如被风雨吹动又润湿的细树。

事毕之后，他还抱着枕头，懵在那里不知道放手，身体依旧因情热而滚烫。刘备见他这样，也只好把他拉进怀里，也用手为他解决。年长之人的经验毕竟是丰富，手中用剑的茧又更厚，抚在肌肤上，无一处不是新的刺激。诸葛亮见过刘备擦拭剑的样子，却不想，自己此时也像被布料细细摩挲的剑刃一般，被握在手中一寸一寸调弄。他没有颤抖，而是很镇静地迎接了高潮。随后沉沉入睡。第二天起床，干呕，服药，像个死局。

风吹动水军的船帆，帆被撑足了，鼓出一个圆润流畅的弧度。诸葛亮仰头去看，神思不属，又不禁低头看向自己。


	6. 赤壁前夜

吴营中的周瑜没有睡。

他披着晦暗的天色，纵马跳过营地里残余的篝火，值夜的士兵向主将致意，为他放行。又有亲兵默默地保持距离，跟在他的身后。

周瑜抓着缰绳，像少年时那样肆意地奔行，但他终究不能走得太远。一段酣畅淋漓的狂奔后，他慢了下来，按辔慢慢地走回去，风扬起他的披风，汗水顺着优美的颈线流下来，变冷，几乎结霜。

这是他摆脱信期的方法。

马顺从地朝回走去，时不时打个响鼻。在冬日的寒风里，好像马蹄声也更为清晰了。周瑜仰头望着天，寥落的星子已经黯淡，朝阳正在升起，东方的天空烧出了绮烂的金红。

从前他还能接受自己作为坤阴的那些脆弱部分，他把这些毫无保留地给孙策，他们趁着夜色骑马狂奔，在郊野抖落一身的夜露，他睡在孙策的披风里，两人分享灼热难耐的呼吸与体液，像每一对贪欢的少年人那样。

“伯符，”周瑜看着孙策，抱紧身上的友人，每月一次的信期，让月亮在他身体里行走，“我们要怎么回去呢？”

“明日再说。”孙策低下头吻他，他们唇齿相合，碰撞出急切而莽撞的血腥味。年轻人总是如此。

而孙策永远年轻，他不会再老去了。

周瑜翻身下马，整理清楚了思绪，唤使者过来：“去通知刘豫州吧，北军疾疫，这等良机不可放过。我们要准备船只，不日进攻，还请他合兵接应。”

然后周瑜独自走进寝帐，安静地坐着，等待着朝日完全升起，天地明彻。

使者领命来到刘备的帐前时，刘备也没能入眠。

在诸葛亮的一再坚持下，他们最终还是分床而睡。不过开战前夕，刘备还是睡不安稳，提着灯过来看一看自家军师。

然后，他看到了颤抖的背影。诸葛亮一边逼迫自己服下丸药，一边又埋在唾壶里欲起不能。孕期的反应越发大了，坤阴开始嗜睡，身子越来越滞重，能把所有入口的东西一并呕出来。

留下的药丸所剩无几，诸葛亮颤着手要去取，又重重地垂下手来。他头晕目眩，在白日还要维持着指挥若定的风神，夜里却再也端不住。特别是，他还得不到抚慰。体质对他的影响，比他自己想象的大得多。

刘备抱他回帐上榻时，他根本无法拒绝，本能驱使他忘记了理智，软在主公怀里寻求着安慰。刘备这时才真切地想起，不管如何聪慧过人，他的军师今年才二十八岁，在他面前还很小，小得多。

却在大战前夕有了他们的第一个孩子。

刘备把手贴在诸葛亮的腹上。

他们说不上在一起欢好了很多次，只不过是一次信期。坤阴体质的臣子们总是为此所困，从大汉王朝建立的那一刻起，每个君主身边都不乏明示坤阴体质或身份暧昧的臣下，然而这些人多被用作弄臣。他不知道谁会和自己的股肱之臣同床共枕，以至于珠胎暗结。

何况如今时局纷乱，在戎马中，他已经失去过几次妻儿。

诸葛亮就着刘备的手吃了药，在他的怀里迟迟没有起身。刘备心中一阵酸涩，只能一声声地道：“睡吧，好好睡一觉。”

“吴营有信至——”

刘备的手顿住了，诸葛亮也从他怀里挣扎着起身，他眼睛还微微地红着，又去整理散乱开来的头发。使者传信进来时，看到的还是衣冠楚楚的二人，正张灯对坐。

“北军生疫，亮已有耳闻。”诸葛亮把帛书移到灯下。略显暗黄的绢帛上火光摇动，墨迹绘出山水高低。他忽然抬袖掩住嘴，刘备要过去扶他，他摆摆手，直起身来深吸了一口气：“北军……”

冰冷的空气中，熟悉的甜香又在蔓延。

这一次，诸葛亮终于抬起头来，绝望而又愧疚地看了刘备一眼，说：“请主公帮我尽快解决。”

两人开始得早，不像之前的那几次一般，等到无法忍耐才去榻上草草了事。这一次诸葛亮也显得比以往更清醒，尽管无法议论军政，他也抱着刘备，在对方的手触碰到他时，低低地说：“或许我一开始就不该引诱主公。”

“别这么想，这不是引诱。”在熄灯后的一片黑沉中，刘备寻找着他的嘴唇，“从来都不是你的错。”

诸葛亮摇摇头，他侧过头，没有动作。

他们匆匆结合的行为实在是太欠考虑，在船上度过初夜后，诸葛亮再没有用伤身的药物抑制信期。简直像是贫儿第一次尝到饴糖，从此再难忘记甜蜜的滋味。他实在是难以自抑，身体的紊乱能让他失去所有引以为傲的判断与自制。哪怕这几天他没有真正被进入过，他还是免不了回忆那种迷乱的滋味。

“我们要得太多了。”他说。

刘备停止了动作，有些苦涩地答：“用药压了这么多年，你这些反应都还算是轻的。我不在的时候，再找个医官来照顾你，我们一起忍一忍，总能过去的。”

此时的诸葛亮似乎没有听见他的话，而是用一种渺茫无依的口气说道：“我是个坤阴，主公也许不知道，我初次接触信期的时候，家中乱成了什么模样。”他信期般的气息愈发浓郁了，明显超出了前几日的效力，刘备避开他裸露的肌肤，屏住呼吸，尽力克制着自己为他解决。

“那年我十二岁。”

十二岁。正是曹操屠戮徐州的时候，诸葛家族逃离徐州的时候，刘备援救徐州的时候。年幼的诸葛家次子，茫然无措地坐在摇晃的车上，随着家人昼夜兼程离开。

本州倾覆，生类殄尽。家人都忙于奔波逃亡，寻求栖身之所，兄长也难以常伴身边。十二岁的少年的初次信期，就这样被遗忘了。他把绯红的脸贴在随身携带的书卷上，心中满是胡思乱想。一会想到天下大乱重创故土，一会又想到听说有人来援徐州，不知是个怎样知其不可为而为之的人。

他年岁太小，根本未通人事。对于坤阴而言，十二岁也算太早。体内陌生而火烫的冲动，直接让他陷入了半昏迷的状态。

直到现在，他还是无法征服本能带来的冲动。

“若我不是个坤阴，虽然无法和主公做到肌肤之亲的这一步，却更能为主公分忧……”他伏在刘备肩上，索求着更多，“不必定期交合，更不会有妊生子，自然也不用如此服药。”

刘备耐心地听完，另一只手正欲抚上他的脸，又被欲盖弥彰地打了回来。这动作又显得稚气，今夜的诸葛亮好像被药物和身体折磨得格外脆弱。

也格外敏感。

“这都不是你的错，这样也根本不是错。如若你不是坤阴的身体，我们也许会同榻，但不会同房，也不会如此紧密地联系在一处。”

“那样倒也好。”

“哪有什么好不好，”刘备让他达到了高潮，抚顺他受惊般弓起的腰，“不论你是不是坤阴，我们二人还是彼此相许，与这些没有半分干系。”

诸葛亮没有说话，他的眼睛在帐外巡营的灯火流映下闪烁着，然后他笑起来，缠着面前人的身体，很轻地说：“主公是真的不乐读书啊。”

刘备被过于甜腻的气息弄得有点晕眩，他向后退了退。

“毕竟，不爱读《韩非子》的主君真的太少见了。”年轻人露出一个微笑，有些生涩地爬上来，跨坐在他身上，他隐隐觉得不对，却又说不上来。

紊乱的信香一丝丝渗透进他们克制的屏障，他们很快都忘记自己身处何时何地，状况如何。营帐内响起了轻轻重重的喘息声，起先两人还维持着一丝清明，尽量避开未出世的孩子。随着情热的灼烧，他们也渐渐忘乎所以，在床榻上不顾一切地索求着彼此。

不知过了多久，刘备才首先清醒过来，他一手揽着还未从情事中解脱的诸葛亮，一手探过去拿了药来。天光应是明亮了，他轻轻推了推诸葛亮，唤道：“起来了。”

当诸葛亮抬起眼来看他时，他心中还是一惊。

年轻军师还没有完全摆脱生理本能带来的情欲，在他的耳边磨蹭着，说着模糊不清的请求。他又勉强行了一次事，做得不似平时那样柔和稳慢，诸葛亮才慢慢平静下来。待那双被欲求浸染的眼睛重新恢复澄明，诸葛亮第一反应是背过身去，抓着衣服穿起来。

等刘备下床着好衣物，又佩上剑。诸葛亮才转过来，脸上的绯红已消失了，他起身为刘备正了正剑，道：“还望主公大破曹贼，得胜归来。”

果然，赤壁一役，烟炎张天，北军大败。

曹操狼狈奔走，刘备则与周瑜齐头并进，追击曹操，直到了南郡地界。


	7. 帷薄之内

东吴的酒宴上，无人不为赤壁的大胜而欢欣鼓舞，即便是力主降曹的张昭，在羞赧之外，也要向周公瑾敬一杯酒。

酒酣宴散，周瑜的耳边仿佛还是丝管纷纷，他略一凝神，便分辨出那些复杂而曼妙的旋律，在马背上轻轻叩着节奏，驱着马走远了。

孙权望着他姿仪清远的背影，久久不能回神。

他回房，伸开两臂，任婢女为他宽衣。门外有人来报：“陆都尉回来了。”

“怎么，赶在庆功宴之后回来？”孙权笑了一声，“孤可没有酒留给他喝了。”

陆逊是夜里回来的，从海昌一路赶回述职，正赶上赤壁大胜。他先去见了他的夫人，陆孙氏年纪不大，生得极貌美，笑起来隐隐有她父亲的影子，又像她另一个父亲那样工音律，解风情。她替陆逊更了衣，等车夫接他去见他的主上。在等待的间隙，陆孙氏为他系好腰间的玉佩，称他“夫君”。

陆逊回过头，似是歉疚，又似是忧虑地看了她一眼。

陆孙氏目送他上了车，目送他的车远去，消失成黑夜里的影子。她垂下头，侧影的轮廓在暗沉的夜色中被勾勒得柔和。

过了许久，孙权从屏风后慢慢走出来，一边寻着自己的衣带钩。屏风外的凉风吹得他清醒了几分，酒意与高潮的残余也随之减退。

“将军今晚不去见步夫人了？”陆逊拉上衣服，问。

“孤接着要去找子瑜，他的信期和你的最近。”孙权系上腰带，又走到屏风后，从小榻上抱住陆逊的腰，“伯言，阿议，许久不见，你就没有什么想对孤说的？”

陆逊叹了口气：“听说将军看上了诸葛子瑜的弟弟。”

“本来他们兄弟共侍一夫，也不失为佳话。”孙权捻起怀中人散下的一绺发，懒懒地道，“不过刘玄德下手倒是快，又加上子瑜极力劝谏，孤只好放他回去君臣团圆了。”

“将军难得大方。”

“只是孤当年对上你的时候，还没有如此大方。”

陆逊二十一岁入幕，孙权为他择了兄女为配，婚后还不足月，却出来了陆延这个年岁不小的长子。即使陆延少年夭折，吴郡陆氏对此中关节自然明了，只不过一个是吴地之主，一个是族中纲纪，不好说破。

“今晚就不要再回去了，孤命人为你准备了一应的沐浴用具，你浴后好好歇息。”孙权离开前，对仍在榻上的陆逊嘱咐道。

诸葛瑾将孙权请到榻上，在谦和有节的诸葛瑾面前，孙权倒显得比在陆逊面前随意许多。他解了衣服，叹道：“伯言比之前倒是好相与多了。”

同为少年罹乱之人，何况陆氏与孙氏当年确有过节，诸葛瑾也能够理解陆逊在孙权面前的姿态，他解慰了几句，把孙权哄得放松了不少。两人才开始今夜的正题。

孙权拥着诸葛氏的长子，心绪却还牵在上半夜的陆氏长子上。当年孙策攻破庐江，年少的孙权随行，孙权从小就好酒，也从小酒品不佳。他一时酒醉兴起，纵马去看孙策放出城的陆氏妇孺队伍。

那队伍中，就有一个正处于信期中，却一时取不到药的年幼坤阴。

那一晚他不记得自己是怎么回去的，只记得那个漂亮的陆氏子怀里还抱着一个更小的孩子。自己登上马车径来行事时，在喘息与断断续续的哭声中，那个孩子就缩在角落，眼里的恨意几乎燃成火焰。

“孤把兄长的女儿配给了他，公瑾是不知内情的，还以为孤为侄女觅得了良配。至于陆公纪，陆氏一族……”孙权长叹一声，面前诸葛瑾的怀抱还能带给他安慰，离去的周瑜带来的胜利则使他兴奋不已。他翻身覆了上去，在大胜后的纵情中，让自己忘记陈年往事带来的一切烦忧。

诸葛瑾却想起了自己写给弟弟的书信。

他知道刘备身边乏人可用，诸葛亮即将要来江东游说孙权。不论弟弟与刘豫州之间有没有肌肤之亲，诸葛瑾都明白，孙权在见过诸葛亮后，极有可能也做出巧取豪夺之事。

他要反复提醒孙权，弟弟已经失身于人，不能再侍奉他主。

“那孔明当时是怎么做的？”刘备拨亮了灯火，看着面前的诸葛亮。

“主公不是赠过一顶小帽给亮吗？”

刘备想起来了，当时还是在新野，他无以回报，手结了一顶草帽赠给新来的军师。虽然诸葛亮当时毫不留情面地说他胸无大志，只以结帽为务，私底下却对帽子珍爱万分，总是携带左右。

“我离开之后，几乎每夜都抱着那顶小帽入睡，白日里也始终不离。”诸葛亮把核对完的簿册归置到一边，笑道，“去见孙仲谋的前后，我满身都是主公的气息，也满心离不开主公了。”

孙权尚在犹豫，诸葛瑾又向孙权劝谏，道诸葛亮已然失身于刘备，恐怕在夏口已经有了身子，再将人强留在江东，于情于理都不相合。

“弟弟不会离开刘豫州，也就像瑾不会离开将军一样。”

孙权有些怅然地长出了一口气，看向诸葛瑾的眼中，又添了几分难舍。

等把战后事宜都处置完毕，不久这边也要开一次庆功宴了，刘备担心诸葛亮过于劳累，对诸将厚加赏赐，却把宴会期限一延再延。

“不能拖延了。”孕期反应难得缓和了一些，诸葛亮又点着灯在夜里伏案不休。今夜事情少了，偏偏刘禅要来黏着军师，刘备只得把幼子抱到榻上，一大一小在旁边看着诸葛亮蘸墨，写完最后的一行字。

刘禅今年快满两岁了，刘备却不能每日得空与他亲近，要论起来，他却和诸葛亮更亲好些。见诸葛亮得了空，又闹着要让军师抱他。

此时诸葛亮的身体总算稳定了几分，气息也逐渐柔缓，和孩子最为亲密。他平时也教刘禅识物认字，就把刘禅稳稳地抱在怀里。

刘禅腻在他的怀中，又仿佛感知到了什么，一直盯着诸葛亮的腰身看。诸葛亮摸摸他的头，提起笔在木牍上写了字，教他一个一个地念。

刘备心中好奇，也探身去看，正是《急就篇》的“襌衣蔽膝布母繜”，不免眉头一皱。

“怎么几个月前教的字，阿斗还不会念？”

“愿意学就是好的，阿斗的性子好，总能学会。”诸葛亮又转过头，教着刘禅念“襌”字，孩子的声音软软糯糯，总念不清晰。好容易一气念会了，刘禅像是松了一口气，把小身子埋在诸葛亮的怀里，模模糊糊地说：“军师身上好香……”

坤阴有身之后，气息往往会转得甜软，更能宁神。刘禅趴在诸葛亮怀里，没有多久就睡熟了。诸葛亮这才压低了声音，对刘备说道：“《急就篇》有些生字，对孩童来说确实难了些，好在阿斗一直踏实肯学，多教几遍就会了。”

刘备弯下腰去，把熟睡的刘禅抱起来，端详着儿子恬静的小脸，道：“他天资不足，我也清楚。”

“主公说笑，世上哪来那么多天资卓越的人呢？”诸葛亮道，“阿斗天性仁厚有德，这就很好。”

他后一句话说得很慢，甚至带上了点缱绻的味道，却如缓缓敲响的擂鼓声般，一下一下地落在刘备心底。

“孩子还在。”

看他忘乎所以，诸葛亮抬手推了推他，他一时还在发怔，弄不清对方言语所指是哪个孩子。刘备回过神来，没头没脑地问了一句：“孔明还年幼的时候，几时学会的《急就篇》？”

诸葛亮沉默，很诚恳地回答：“不记得了。”

刘备心中开始勾画出无数图景，譬如早慧幼童无师自通，譬如一岁识千字三岁诵诗书。他正想得出神，又开始描摹他们那个未出世的孩子该是什么模样，大概也是一样聪慧可爱的……

等他从难得的美好幻想中清醒过来，诸葛亮已经从他臂弯里把阿斗抱来，展开衾被，预备着睡下。

床榻不大，他却睡得很踏实。听着枕边均匀的呼吸，仿佛一切腥风血雨都离他们远去。在这方床榻以内，在天明之前，他们还能享受片刻的安稳与温柔。


	8. 上屋抽梯

今年的春格外好，曹操离去了。然而这春季来得匆匆，去得也匆匆，不多时，又是一年入夏时节。

荆州偏南，夏意浓了，四处也渐渐地热起来，更兼空气中总黏着湿意。夏风不起，树下那份微薄的阴凉要掺上湿气，树上的蝉又鸣个不住，教人日日摇扇也驱不走这股溽暑气息。

诸葛亮的身子显了怀，行动越发艰难起来，人也越来越贪眠。起初还能在闲暇时读一读书，写一写字，上次竟然在书案上睡了过去，直到刘备带着刘禅过来寻他，刘禅上前，怯怯地扯着他的袖子，他才迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼。

“你不如多多休息，要是累坏了身子，岂不是舍本而逐末。”刘备说。

诸葛亮任刘备给他整理着睡得半偏半散的发髻，露出一个笑来：“我现在辩不过主公了。”

之后的日子，他把闲暇时间多分去公务上，偶尔得了空，便很乖巧地坐在廊下，靠着凭几，摇着扇子乘凉消夏。刘备亲自给他送冰来，他不要，只在刘备怀里有一下没一下地摇着扇子，幽幽道：“我们二人不要总黏在一处，自然就清凉了。”

刘备伸手捉住扇子上的羽毛，凑过来亲吻他。他立起扇子挡在脸边，在扇后投入一个对于夏日而言过于灼热的吻。

情欲退潮后，疲惫比以往更不容拒绝地占据了诸葛亮的身心，他睡在刘备的膝头，放心地合上眼睛，把自己托付于这方寸之中。朦胧间，有人为他盖上了外衣，肌肤触及处，像是覆在一层轻软的云下。

再醒转时，眼前是满天的繁星。

诸葛亮一睁眼就要起身，却被身旁的手扶住了。他挣脱出来，自去整理衣冠，埋怨道：“主公怎么不叫我起来。”

“我第一次见你，就知道你爱睡了。来，伸手。”刘备过来帮他提起宽大的外衣，让他穿上。

听刘备提起草庐故事，诸葛亮有那么一瞬间陷入了追忆，回到了那个春日的午后，自己睡在暖春的草堂上，而刘备也是像今日一样，耐心地等着他醒来，直到日影西斜。

直到睡足的人睁开眼。

他还沉浸在思绪中，忽然感觉耳边有微微的动作，诸葛亮下意识转过头去，才发现刘备正很专心地把他散出的一缕发丝抿回去。然后他无声无息地握住了扇柄，对他的主公说：“今晚就在树下说话吧。”

他们在树下的竹榻上，享受着片刻的凉意。哪怕被人抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着显出的腹，诸葛亮讲荆州诸郡还是讲得极忘情，只是在谈及刘琦时，迟疑了片刻。

“他病得很重，不久前我去见他，医官说是时疫，只许我隔窗相见。”诸葛亮低下头，凝视着竹榻在月下水一般的光洁纹理，“他已经起不来床了。”

“斯人而有斯疾，”刘备拍拍他的手，“你一贯慎重，哪怕如此，也不要把自己置于危险境地。”

“我知道。”诸葛亮说，“到了最后，他还是倚在床头看我，让我善自珍重，努力加餐。”

刘备沉默了。

过了许久，他起来欠伸了一下，道：“露水下来了，竹榻太凉，要伤身的，军师随我进去睡吧。”

两人同床时，诸葛亮好像还没有显出困意，他坐在床头，手搁在腹上，垂着头不知道在想些什么。刘备不去打搅他，长长叹了一口气。

“刘表父子都招揽过我数次，到了最后，也允诺不用我许出身子，只为他们出谋划策。”诸葛亮犹豫了半晌，还是缓缓地说了，“后来我随了主公，又见他时，他好像也不见反应，直到在后园同游那次。”

直到在后园同游，刘琦将他引上了高楼，撤去了他脱身的长梯。在狭窄的高楼空间中，刘琦把他抵在书架上，来自乾阳的侵略性气息逼在诸葛亮鼻端。一贯温和仁孝的长公子，原来也有这样充满渴求的一面。

来自体质的天生压制，让他浑身颤抖，几乎软倒在乾阳面前。从十二岁以来，他再也没有碰见用身体的气息来压制强迫他的人了。

至于他的主公。

他甚至已经忘了，刘备也是一个乾阳。只是刘备在他面前，似乎从未展现自己的枭雄之姿，从来不曾像一个真正的乾阳一样，压迫他，侵犯他，掠夺他。

刘琦近在眼前的面容驱散了关于刘备的回忆。年轻人贴着他的身体，像显露獠牙的猎犬，一口就叼住了狐狸的颈子。

刘琦一字一句地说：“原来叔父没有碰过你。”

猎犬的利齿刺入了柔软的皮毛。他们靠得太近，心绪又被勾人的气息撩乱，本能诱使刘琦将他扑倒在地上，理智驱使诸葛亮挣扎与反抗。他的衣带散开了，刘备在茅庐中未曾解开的结，被不留情面地扯开、撕裂。

刘琦感到身下人的反抗微弱下来，行动更加如意，他略微放松了些，嘴唇在脖颈上印下几个滚烫而匆忙的亲吻。他顺着线条一路抚上颈项脸颊，然后，触碰到了湿意。

刘琦停住了。

极轻极细弱的哽咽声，在楼中响起来。刘琦的动作逐渐从志在必得变得慌乱，他起来，四处摸索着衣物，用自己的衣袖替面前人胡乱拭着泪。他强笑道：“先生一直是端雅风流的人物，怎么弄出女儿态来了。”

诸葛亮沉默。

“何必如此，何必如此。”刘琦低下头，喃喃地道。他最后仿佛下定了决心，整肃衣冠，拜倒在他之前还要侵犯的坤阴面前：“琦一时迷乱，还请先生容宥。”

诸葛亮起身，手中羽扇贴在身前，依旧沉默。

“先生救我。”

刘琦抬起头，眼里已不见方才的渴欲，而是深不见底的哀悔。

“所以最后，你还是救他了。”刘备听毕，拉过诸葛亮的手，说。

“不然能如何呢，”诸葛亮叹了一口气，“再说了，主公当时也需要容身之处。”他看着刘备的眼睛，心中却尽是不安，满耳都是自己的心跳声，起起落落，格外明晰。

刘备像是看穿了他的心思，把他抱在怀里，让他披下的黑发垂在自己的臂上，这才轻轻捧起他的脸说：“我很高兴，孔明愿意对我说这件事。”

诸葛亮掩在被底的手颤了一下。

“要说错处，全都在我，无一在你。”刘备说道，“军师为我如此谋划，只恨我势单力微，没有办法保你周全，我——”

他没有能再说下去，诸葛亮已经投入他的怀中，贴着他的胸口，听着两人频次合一的心跳。

许久后，诸葛亮才动了动，压低声音道：“其实我倒有些好奇，主公若是放出乾阳的气息强压我，会是什么光景。”

刘备摇摇头。

“我要试的。”诸葛亮不依不饶，“今后军政诸事，少不了也要与乾阳打交道。上次在江东游说孙仲谋，那些江东谋臣中虽有乾阳，却气息不强。若是今后遇见以体质相压的……”

“孔明，”刘备把手放上他的肩，“等你生下孩子，我再教你。”

没有人能打消诸葛亮的好奇心与求知欲，这一点上刘备也不例外，他话音还未落，就被自家军师压倒在身下。他下意识要推开，却想到他们的孩子，只得好言相劝，让年轻人不要闹，先睡个好觉。

诸葛亮不在意别人的好言，他如同平日纵马飞驰般跨坐下来，一扯缰绳：“主公遂我一次愿，我就不闹了。”

他这句话说得得意至极，这份得意却没持续多久。只一瞬，他浑身都被一种强大的威压笼罩着，让他不由自主地柔软下来，心中只剩下迎合与臣服。在那短短的一瞬间，他甚至渴望刘备把自己重新压在身下，不顾自己的拒绝，长驱直入攻城略地，直到他的嗓子哑得发不出哭叫声。

直到他重获自由，他就像渴水的鱼一样，伏在榻上大口喘着气。

刘备替他顺过了气。

和乾阳结合过的坤阴，往往会更无力抵挡自家乾阳的压迫和命令，从来只是听说，骊龙之事，今日发生在自己身上，才能晓得其中的恐怖。

他那只还搁在胸上的手，又挪动到腹上。

“等我生下孩子，主公就教我。”他重新依偎在刘备胸前，这个本身带有点娇软亲昵的动作，却被他做得极自然极平和。

刘备又抱住他，哄他道：“好，自然什么都教你。”

夜已然深了，两人同床共枕，肢体交缠着沉沉而眠。诸葛亮像是做着梦，低低地呓语了一声，又往刘备怀里睡得深了些。

他梦见他用着刘琦的眼睛，看着那一日的高楼。看自己献策之后走下楼去，步履坚定而决然；看自己的身影渐行渐远，最终消失在天光之中，再寻不见。

刘琦始终站在原地，遥遥地目送着。


	9. 瞻彼日月

结束一天忙碌的刘备回到房中时，诸葛亮已然在桌案边等着他了。事实上，除却信期的需求，他很少这么主动地来到刘备的房里，往往是刘备像请他离开那座茅庐一般，又劝，又哄，又引，才能让他来到自己的房内，同做一夜好梦。

诸葛亮身边堆叠着的，尽是竹简。他握着一册书，在轻缓地读着。这种声调口气，刘备只在诸葛亮教阿斗时才能得闻一二。

“到了这时候，还不好好休息。”刘备从后头揽住诸葛亮。

诸葛亮放下书，向后仰靠，人的重心毫无保留亦无顾忌地落在刘备宽大的怀抱里。他的脸偎着刘备的脸，他说：“我在念给孩子听。”

“我来替你念。”刘备夺过书来，生怕他再抽回去，随手翻开一页，便匆匆地念起来。他自小不爱读这些章句，骤然一念，便有些颠三倒四。

诸葛亮转过眼来，看了他一下，忽然笑起来。

刘备看他笑，连忙把口中念诵的顺回去，却更不成词句。刘备也不读书了，向前倾去，把下巴叩在诸葛亮的肩头，手摸索着放在那处的滚圆上，忽然觉察出了什么，暗暗地笑起来：“军师似乎比从前丰润了。”

得子之后，孩子渐渐显了形，诸葛亮不好多去奔走，而刘备又成日往他这里送佳肴鲜果，闲来无事时，还要让他穿一穿华服。锦衣上身，加之身体因有子而显现的饱满，让他整个人出落得丰盈、温雅而端凝，犹如一朵开放正盛的名花。

是自己让他开放的。

刘备心中突然掠过这个念头，将这句话压在了心里，又添上一句：

也是他让自己开放的。

刘备的手顺着腹部的曲线往下滑，小心翼翼，如同抚摸雏鸟幼弱的身体。诸葛亮把他拉过来，要他听听胎儿的响动，刘备乐于从命。

他爱好音乐，却不曾听过这样的音乐；他懂得胎动，也不曾感受过这样的胎动。起伏的，搏动的，充盈着新生的新梦，让他心中生长出缠藤般的梦想：这是他和军师的第一个孩子，不论弄璋弄瓦，还是说继承了几分他们二人的容色品性，都一定是称他心意的孩子。

诸葛亮的手按在他肩上，高挑的人将头低下来，脸上笼着一层笑意：“前些天我写信给兄长报平安。”

“他如何说？”刘备挑眉。

诸葛瑾自然是又惊，又怜，还带着隐隐的怒意。在做兄长的看来，弟弟的才貌举世难觅，取一枝安栖原本极容易，然而诸葛亮却一心要求得明主，这倒也罢，只是诸葛瑾不曾想到，这明主竟然是无立锥之地，年纪又长了弟弟二十岁的刘玄德。

“你向他献了策，又献了身，他却过得艰难困苦，逼得你生育头胎时还埋首案牍，何其可哀。”诸葛瑾的信不长，却字字是责备与担忧。然而诸葛子瑜毕竟还是位宽仁的兄长，随信附着一纸长单子，写满了孕期要注意的事项，以及调理用的药物，君臣佐使先煎后下，无一处不细致明白。

两人卧在床上，依在一处说着话，很自然地做成了出为君臣，入为夫妇的模样。也许是有孕的缘故，诸葛亮在刘备的怀中显得丰腴又极绵软，使刘备以为自己拥着一怀暖意自生的春水，在缠绵间柔软了他的四肢百骸。

“孔明可给孩子选了名字？”

“我是想，”诸葛亮停了停，“让孩子随我姓。”

说罢，他看了刘备一眼，对方神情的变化逃不过他探究的目光。于是诸葛亮摇摇头，叹了一声气：“既然如此，头一胎就由着主公心意了。”

刘备便要过去亲吻他，却被他用指尖抵住唇，很严肃地告诫着：“下次不许了。”

“知道你是担心，”刘备抱着他的腰，哄道，“不过，毕竟是你为我生的第一个孩子，若是我听不见孩子唤我为父，岂不遗憾。”

灯烛的辉光照着锦衣，一片明灿。他们很有默契地陷入了安静的对望，像是渴求着把对方的一颦一笑都刻入自己的心底，怎么望，也是望不够的。

“但愿孩子今后像你这样有才学见识。”刘备轻轻地说。

“我倒希望他有主公这般的性情气度呢。”

两人都笑起来，刘备点了点诸葛亮的面颊，又似叹息又似怜爱地道：“你啊。”

等他收回手，诸葛亮才慢慢敛起笑容，收回目光，徐徐道：“至于这个孩子的名字，我早已想好了。”

刘备静静地听。

“瞻彼日月，悠悠我思。道之云远，曷云能来？”诸葛亮说，“不如，就名叫瞻，字思远。”

瞻，是个很美好的名字。

刘备抱着新生的孩子时，也是作此想。新生儿肌肤五官长开后，幼儿才被送到他的臂弯里。孩子的脸显得白嫩，底下又透着隐隐的红，好气色，如瓣内沁着酒晕的素花。孩子睁了眼，望着父亲直笑，刘备就去逗弄他的小手小脚，感觉到到这孩子的肢体柔软纤弱，身子又轻，他抱着孩子，像抱着满怀羽毛。

他把孩子还给乳母，直入内寝，到了诸葛亮的身边。年轻军师正倚在床头，汗湿的长发用玉簪束起来，呼吸还起伏不定。

见他来了，诸葛亮抬起眼来，微弱地说了一声：“主公。”

刘备连忙到床前，揽着他：“不要急着起来，多躺一躺。”

于是他依在刘备的怀里，睡了一个好觉。

不久后，诸葛瑾写信来祝贺他得子，诸葛亮很有礼地谢过信使，收下贺礼，开始读信。

他生产后身子虚弱，读不了两行就犯了困，刘备见状，就应他的要求，取过信为他读。

读到一半，刘备陷入了沉默。

“主公怎么了？”诸葛亮正躺在他怀里，就略略仰起头来问。

“你兄长问，”刘备顿了一下，“问，这个孩子出生有异象否。”

诸葛亮在他怀里笑起来，他笑得还不够，就埋在主公的怀抱里压着笑声，浑身笑得颤抖。

他笑够了，起来擦拭了笑出的眼泪，说：“就这么说吧，最特别的，就是他是我们二人的孩子。”

“是我们的第一个孩子。”刘备抚了抚他的头发。

诸葛亮望了刘备一眼，眼里又浮起了笑意。


	10. 失之东隅

年幼的刘禅，最喜欢这个新来的孩子。

诸葛亮产后身体虚弱，孩子总是交给乳母抱着。这下也没有人管着他温书习字了，刘禅便成天围着乳母打转，央她让自己抱一抱弟弟。

荆州的夏季就这么过去了，带走了盛极而衰的热度。荆州的秋来了，势头迅猛。不过数日，秋风吹面，秋雨生寒，街头人人都加了衣裳。

这一日正在下雨，雨水从屋檐滴下，落到积了水的小洼，响声很清，有如弦音。

屋中响起的琴音，也如这水声。

诸葛亮靠在榻上，眼睛望着窗外的雨幕，勾了两下琴弦，又把琴轻轻推开了。

“军师怎么不弹了？”刘禅趴在一边，托着腮，眼睛比满室的晨光还明亮。

诸葛亮只是摇头。

那个新生的孩子病了，幼儿柔软而惹人怜爱，却也最脆弱。孩子还未满月，又发起烧来。他与刘备都焦急万分，请了名医来看，这些日子尚在救治。

他还没有从怀孕生产中恢复过来，身子瘦了不少，脸色也苍白了许多，还有了腰腹疼痛的毛病。刘备见他这副模样，原本关于赋税的事务也不肯让他终日批阅了，怕他一忙起公务来停不住，就派了书吏到他房中，挑出几样关键的念给他听，再请他决事。

刘禅乖顺地过来抱走了琴，正撞上来探望的父亲。

刘备这几日好像沧桑了不少，眼里是掩盖不住的疲惫，但面对诸葛亮时，他的神情还是松快了。他坐到榻边，说：“我让人瞧过阿瞻了，只是受了风寒侵扰，好好调养，会没事的。”

如果诸葛亮没有被疼痛、疲倦与四郡的公务困扰得晕头转向，他绝不会相信刘备在此情此景下说出的这种话。

但他那时，只是伏在刘备怀里，仿佛要融进这个宽阔、可靠而温暖的怀抱。

他重复了一遍：“会没事的。”

在收四郡的秋末，诸葛亮还是没有见到痊愈的孩子。

他每次问乳母，问侍婢，甚至在刘备过来陪他时，也不依不饶地拽着刘备的衣襟问他：“眼看要入冬了，阿瞻的身子可还好吗？”

“是好的，好的。”刘备伸手握住他的手，“孔明，你的手好凉，要准备冬日里用的炭盆了。”

诸葛亮的不安像是被这份温柔软化了，他任凭刘备牵着，抬眼看了看，又轻轻地说：“主公这些日子添了白发。”

“果然是老了。”刘备果然起身去寻铜镜，他在镜中摸着自己乌发中刺眼的几缕白，叹道。

“主公何必丧气，”诸葛亮坐到他身后，咬着他耳朵说，“忍住。”

刘备还没反应过来，便是一阵微微的刺痛。诸葛亮把手递到他面前后，他才发现，诸葛亮的手里卧着两根长长的白发。

“秋末冬初，天已经寒了，主公还是要在自己房里添炭火才是。”

“我在你这里宿得最多，给你添和给我添，不也是一样的。”刘备把白发吹了，笑道。

“倒是在这种地方节俭了，”诸葛亮收回手，低下头，喃喃地说，“只是我好久不碰这些事了，竟不知我们这里要添几个炭盆。”

“这容易，先给你添上，再分炭与将士，还有……”刘备还在算，却忽然被攥住了手腕。诸葛亮的手在颤抖，带着绝望的恍然大悟。

他的眼睛紧紧盯着刘备的眼：“那孩子呢？”

“孩子当然和我们算在一起。”

“我要见阿瞻。”他决然地说道。

最后他确实是见到了，他曾经抱在怀里的幼子，最后变成了树下略鼓的坟土，而他甚至还没有真正抱过几次这个漂亮的孩子。

刘备站在他身后，身体绷得很紧，整个人如一张蓄势待发的弓。

在秋末最后的落叶与荒草中，红与黄的色调逐渐变得枯败苍白，诸葛亮的身影也显得很萧瑟。他半晌没有说话，刘备不知道他是否落了泪。

诸葛亮转过身来的时候，刘备上前去扶他，他却摆了摆手，语调平淡地说：“既然如此，现在主公肯让我亲决事务了吗？”

荆州蔓延开的是时疫，曹军染疫退去，挂着刺史名号的刘琦眼看命不久矣，疫病同时夺走了幼儿的生命。

诸葛亮在算赋税，让民足食。他工作的时间比以往每一次都更长，白日用尽了，房内就会点起明亮的灯烛，把他高挑而单薄的影子映在窗上。

这几个月，他们没有再同房。刘备晚上来见他，劝他暂歇，他的视线也不曾半分离开零陵的户册。

刘备的骨子里是带着执拗的，他伸手一把抽去了诸葛亮的笔，语气不自觉沉起来：“这些事不要紧，你明日也可以做。”

“岂不闻：天下大事必作于细。”诸葛亮不去夺笔，抽出另一卷文书自顾自看起来。

“你这是在故意糟蹋自己的身子。”

诸葛亮不和他辩驳，这种冷淡的沉默是火上添的最后一把柴。刘备灭了灯，把他从席上拉起来，常年的戎马生涯让刘备能够轻松制住一切反抗，直到他们倒在了床榻上。

“你何必这样折磨自己，”刘备在他散开的发间落下轻而细碎的吻，“我们这个年纪，还会有孩子的。”

诸葛亮只是转过头，闭上眼睛，连呼吸的节律都没有丝毫变化：“主公说完了，就放开我。”

刘备没有放开他，只是一动不动地看着他，好像有许多话要和他说，最后却只是叹息了一声，俯下身来，把头埋进了他的颈窝：“别再糟践自己了。”

“主公若觉得，勤于公务就是糟践，管乐萧张恐怕都会为此言不齿，又谈何天下大业。”诸葛亮的声音变得很冷。

“先生力排众议，游说江东主臣，我辩不过。”

刘备说：

“所以我不准备和你辩了。”

他没有被这样强迫对待过，身体上的陌生与恐惧在心中被清晰地放大。诸葛亮之前半是玩笑地让刘备展露过乾阳的威压，但到了今夜，他才知道，这种压迫感在床榻上是什么情状。

他被制在床上，衣带被扯开。亲吻与肌肤的挑弄比宽衣解带来得更快，似乎衣物的剥离纯粹是为了之后的侵入。

冲撞时的力度也让他不自觉蹙起了眉，咬着下唇，不让自己发出过重的喘息。他被填满，然后又被放空，他竭力推拒，双手却被按照擒敌的姿势用衣带束在头顶。然而他全程只是仰望着床帐顶，眼里是一片化不开的黑。

身上人的动作依然是小心的，没有在按住他的时候留下任何的痕迹，甚至吻都显得绵长柔软，尽管带着不顾一切的火热。

唯一留下的一处痕迹，是在高潮时他留在刘备肩头的，半深不浅的咬痕，齿印间残留着血丝。

激烈的性事让人疲惫，尽管再不情愿，诸葛亮还是慢慢入睡了，半梦半醒间，他像是看见身边的刘备坐了起来，随手从两人堆放的衣物中抽了一件，擦去了肩上的血。

脸颊上有温热的触感，稍纵即逝。

第二日，诸葛亮难得睡迟了，他睁开眼的时候，侍婢正好按平日的时间进来收拾。那女子看见低掩的床帐，不敢惊扰，默默退了出去。临走前，她瞥了一眼床边凌乱的衣裳，还有衣上刺目的血迹，当即红了脸，又露出愤然的神色。

今天刘氏父子都不知道去了哪里。诸葛亮起身后，披着衣独自坐在琴前，许久没有弹出一个音。再要奏曲时，他只是随意地一拨，弦却断了。


	11. 温水寒火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “五行之性，火热水寒，有温水无寒火何？明臣可以为君，君不可更为臣。”——班固 《白虎通·五行》

之后好长的一段时间，诸葛亮对着刘备时，总没有和缓的颜色，也不闻从前亲密时的声气。两人交合时，也很沉默，默默地开始，再默默地结束。同房之后，刘备在他身旁躺下来，似乎正犹豫着要不要贴近。

这种时候，诸葛亮就会忍耐着情事后的腰软，把身子转过去，背对着刘备。

他的弦断了，也很久没有更换。原本诸葛亮是很爱惜这台琴的。他把原先的琴留在了隆中，初出茅庐的那段时间，劳碌后的夜里，他总是怀念从前独坐抚琴的那些夜晚。

“军师在想什么呢？”刘备从睡梦中醒过来，催怀里的年轻人同赴梦乡。

“在想琴。”

这没头没脑的一句话，居然被刘备记在了心底。彼时刘备占的地域着实不大，从城里好不容易才寻得好琴，又小心翼翼地给他送来。诸葛亮在琴上弹的第一支曲子，不是他平素喜爱的《梁甫吟》，而是为他好狗马音乐的主公，奏了时下的新曲。

现在他没有闲暇去抚琴，居然也忘了冬日的保养，也早错过了秋季的斫木。等他想起来了，琴弦断了的还未续上，琴声也不像从前那般清亮。

“我带你出去，一起找找好木头。”刘备从后面抱住他，把头埋在他的衣间。

诸葛亮原本下意识就要拒绝，然而刘备这句话说得声音很轻，却带着难以言明的恳切。

他点了点头。

轻车简从到了山中，诸葛亮才深切地觉得后悔。

已是深冬，草木凋零，前些日子还下过小雪。荆州的冬风像刀子般割人，诸葛亮不像从前一样，顺从地让刘备为自己择衣，于是他穿得不那么齐全。然而他毕竟是年轻而有些傲气的，两人还在冷战，他也不肯接受主公的外衣，只凭着一口气向前走着。

“走慢些，冬天的山里也说不定有野兽。”刘备一手按在佩剑上，紧紧跟在诸葛亮身后。

诸葛亮回过头来，寒风之中，他的脸苍白得有些透明，而苍白背后又浮现了被冰冻出的红润。刘备走到了前面去，用空闲的手拉住了他的手，他倒没有反抗，任凭自己被牵着，深一脚浅一脚地走过冬季的树林。

今日刘备披的是红斗篷，之前诸葛亮拒绝时，看了几眼这件衣物，倒有几分熟悉。

“孔明的手好冷。”刘备像是自言自语，喟叹了一声。

这一声在空山中悠悠地打了个旋，落在诸葛亮的耳里。

红色很衬他，诸葛亮这么想着，牵紧了刘备的手。

刘备的手里布着茧，两人耳鬓厮磨已久，这都是诸葛亮所熟悉的。他知道刘备的指头与指节屈曲处有草绳磨出的老茧，虎口与手掌上有剑茧，也有愈合与未愈合的伤疤。

还有一处新鲜的伤，是被火灼出来的。

他产后体虚，唯有静养，夜里也格外惧寒。前些日子的晚上，他睡得迷迷糊糊，魂梦颠倒之下，不自觉地循着身体的记忆，钻到刘备的怀里，一迭声地喊冷。

实在是太晚了，他们没有让仆婢候在廊下，自己去取火盆也不是难事。只是刘备这一夜也没有睡好，揉着眼睛去取炭火，火焰就在床前窜上了他的衣袖。

这一下，半梦半醒的诸葛亮也全清醒了，他急忙起身，抓过主公的手看过伤势，一边唤医官，一边自己翻着药。刘备却拧着眉头，专注地让那团火安稳地待在火盆中，散发出融融的暖意，舒展生春，一切都处理妥当，他才抬起眼环顾四周，很自如地笑笑：“好在没把帐子点了。”

诸葛亮正替他清理伤口，闻言，脸色顿时沉了下去：“主公这是什么话，执剑持辔的手，怎么说伤就伤？”

“你这样说话凶一凶我，倒是更让人心里好受了。”刘备另一只手抚上他散开的黑发，动作轻柔。

想到这些事，诸葛亮有些出神，他握着手的力度也在无意中更大了，甚至引得刘备回头来望了他一眼。他走了一段路，踌躇了许久，任由静默像瘟疫一样继续蔓延在深山幽谷之间，他们脚下踏着经过冬雪的草土，声音沉闷得不像话。

是刘备的声音，把他拉出了回忆的潭水：

“一路过来，你可看见了好木材？”

诸葛亮这才惊觉，他居然没有细细打量过哪怕一株桐木，更不要提斫木制琴了。他脸上的红又深了几分，不是因为冬寒。

“不曾。”他简单地回答，希望这样简略的回复，能够消去提问者的一切好奇与狐疑。

“倒是憾事，”刘备看着他，眼里涌动着陌生的光，“但行到此处，我们也总不好空手而归。”

诸葛亮尽管满腹疑问，却还是由刘备领进了密林之中，穿过这片枝叶繁茂的树林，枝桠遮掩的背后，袅袅升起了雾气。

是温泉。

泉水明澈，可以直见底部的潭石，远望却似一块嵌在冬日景致中的碧玉，莹润可爱。泉畔还立着几棵树，生得不甚粗壮，倒也有一番野趣。

医官也曾对他说过，多多休憩，少劳勿忧，最好能试一试疗养的法子。然而诸葛亮自出山以来，无一事不用心，每次都医官的话略过。如今见到了，他才想起泉水的种种好处来。

刘备要扶他过去，说是泉边滑，他还是拒绝了，独自匆匆地走过去，决心先看一看这水。

在掉入温泉的一瞬间，他心中头一次泛起了悔意：泉边确实滑得惊人。

水倒是不深，只是他的衣衫都湿透了，回去多有不便，正苦恼时，却见他的主公解了衣裳，慢慢地拨着水，到了他身边来，伸手来要替他宽衣。

诸葛亮默许了，他听凭自己的衣物被一层层解开，再堆放在岸边的石上。温泉带来的热度慢慢传导过来，引出了身体的暖热与酥软。

他的头发也散了，被水浸得透湿，几缕发丝沾湿了贴在颊边，就多了几分说不出的意思。另一人的手扶着他的腰，让这份欲说还休变得明白起来。

“我找了很久，才找到这么个地方。”刘备抱住他的腰肢，附在他的耳边轻声说道。

“这里还是野外，怎么能——”他的推拒没有奏效，刘备虽然任他拒绝，却毕竟是长他二十岁的男人，在这方面上远比他所知更多，只是用了那双在编织与剑法上都格外有天分的手，就让他气喘声促，依在对方怀里不敢过多动弹。

没有强迫，只有温情脉脉的引导，但这一切都已经足够让年轻人缴械投降。

刘备张开了怀抱，把他拢进了臂弯中，投入一个缱绻而甜腻的吻。唇舌之间的缠绵让两人一时都忘了情，诸葛亮亦然，他在温柔而极富技巧的抚慰下不由自主地开放了自己，就像这潭热汤一般，容纳了他们两人无处安放的欢情。

他把自己的重量托付给他的主公，腿缠上了腰，手臂揽上了脖颈，两人便在泉水的中心开始了欢爱。起先，诸葛亮还抬一抬眼，目光在四处逡巡，活像只在林间观望情况的野狐。随着挑弄的进一步深入，他已经没了心思眼观六路耳听八方，全身心都被这场情事占据着，身体也融入柔软的水波，让大胆的游鱼划开水面，跃进这眼柔暖的泉水，按着合乎韵律的节奏，一下，又一下。

诸葛亮知道自己的脸红透了，不知是先前的寒凉，温泉的蒸熏，还是什么难以启齿的其他缘由。

他们在立姿上缠绵久了，也觉得太耗气力，于是转到石壁上倚靠。诸葛亮的背贴在石上，在被深入时，也把腰向前送过去，又被抵在石上辗转研磨。所幸，那石块很平整，平整得让人怀疑，是否之前有人修磨过它。

他的眼睛被热气蒸出朦胧的水雾，细弱的水流从肩头的肌肤淌下来，聚在搂抱着情人肩颈的手臂上，随着一次过深的进入，随着一声难以压抑的呻吟，滴落下来。

他被打湿了，从内到外。

一次终了后，他低下头，正看见两人交合之处，随着抽身而退，带出来一缕暧昧的白。

分明不是信期，但他还是把头埋在了刘备怀抱里，低低地说：“我还想。”

事后的声音隐隐带着喑哑，而诸葛亮的行动配合着他的话，就让这句话更有说服力。刘备乐于从命。

两人难得彻底纵情了一次。诸葛亮起初还在默记着高潮的次数，后来，渐被热度与灭顶的愉悦折腾得意识模糊，竟也随他去了。刘备抱着他酥软无力的腰，嘴唇停留在之前留下的痕迹上，忽然说：

“对不起。”

诸葛亮抛过去一个疑惑的眼神。

“我那日不该用强。”

“嗯，”诸葛亮就像平日里看文书那样，点了点头，又道，“还有呢？”

刘备叹了一口气：“我不该瞒你。”

“主公今日这样，可算是赔礼？”诸葛亮懒懒地靠着他，如果他那谦顺和婉的兄长见了，定然要斥责他毫无为臣妾之道。

“孔明嫌不够？”刘备亲了亲他，咬着他的耳朵说，“那回去接着赔。”

诸葛亮作势推了推他，最终又和他调笑在一处，又温存了好一阵子。

起来的时候，诸葛亮的衣服尽湿透了，刘备就脱下斗篷来，裹着他的身子。两人走了没几步，诸葛亮的体质到底比刘备弱些，纵情后的身体支持不住山间行步，就由着刘备抱了起来。

诸葛亮身量更高，斗篷裹不住全部的身子。红斗篷的颜色衬着露出的肌肤，愈发鲜明。刘备一边走，一边对怀中人说：

“这件斗篷，就是我那年冬天去拜访军师时穿的。”

诸葛亮睁大了眼。他缓缓地说：“隆中的冬，比今年此处的冬更冷吧。”

刘备只是望着他笑，抱着他进马车的时候，才贴着他说：

“那一次，满心想着要去请你出来。这一次，满怀里抱着思慕之人。故而都不觉得寒凉。”

下车之时，诸葛亮想着，被主公裹在斗篷里抱下来实在不好看，就要遣人先去拿衣物来。刘备却没有假他人之手，他对军师的衣衫冠履种种，比诸葛亮自己还清楚。他抱了衣服登车，帮着诸葛亮穿衣。

诸葛亮低下头去系衣带，若有所思道：“之前读书，班固有言：‘有温泉而无寒火’，不知有几分真。”

“后半句，你主公前些天夜里试了，还有假不成？”刘备顿时哭笑不得。

“前半句，不也在今日试过了？”

“是，且温且滑。”刘备放低了声音，慢慢地道，“只是不知道，现在这水还温不温了。”

诸葛亮系带的手停住了，他望向刘备，回答：“虽然不知还有几分余温，但容纳一条馋嘴的鱼，想来还是没问题的。”


	12. 唯别而已

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中山靖王墓的铜祖是好文明（。

那次温泉欢会之后，两人之间的气氛重归缓和，性事的次数却不见增多。

春去夏过，天气又渐渐凉了。夜深之后，刘备正欲上榻，却见诸葛亮收了书卷，正细细端详着一块木料。

“这是……”

“上次在温泉边上，地势有高低，水流回旋之时，冲在泉畔的桐木上，声音清彻。”诸葛亮抚摸着木料，道，“那次之后，我自去解了这块木头，送回来了，如今才是时候斫琴。”

两人情浓之时，他居然还分神听着泉水激木的声响。

自己大约是遇到了对床笫之事最冷淡的坤阴，刘备有时会这么想。

在药物的调养下，诸葛亮的信期渐趋稳定，气息也不再紊乱。夜晚的时间，他也更多用在了对荆州土地的谋划治理，而非与刘备的欢合上。

除去信期必要的解决，两人几乎没有再享受过那样的鱼水之欢。

虽说军师专心事务对他有益无害，有时在榻上对坐论事时，刘备还是情不自禁地想起两人在赤壁战前的那些夜晚，浮动的甜香，无法压抑的情欲。

“主公，如今四郡已平……”诸葛亮的声音响起，刘备回过神来，把目光移到面前人身上。比起初出茅庐的意气风发，如今的诸葛亮，似乎更为端雅持重。之前因丧子而郁结的悲忧之气，也渐渐地淡去了。

更让刘备担忧的是，他们短时间还不能去要第二个孩子。

自有子以来，医官就定期来为军师检视身体，依照如今的情况，好不容易把压抑信期带来的苦果化解了，谁知诞下的孩子又遭逢变故，这两下已是大损身体。调养了一年，也只见些微的好转。

“请主公与军师多加忍耐。”医官很小心地说道，“药要按时足量服下，最好暂等三月，再行生子之事。”

然而，信期却不是能轻易摆脱的。情事后的避子汤，和抑制信期的药，他们总要选择一个。

诸葛亮用自己的行动做了回应。

他没有再和刘备同床共枕，而是把所有的精力都倾注到了他们的开疆扩土中去，即便得了闲，也是独坐读书，或是教刘禅念书写字。

今夜刘备去寻他的时候，正看到他把刘禅的小手握在手里，一笔一划地教他写着：“阿斗记住，行笔时要这样，才能写得稳。”灯光映着他的眼睛，里面载着平时不易得见的温柔。

等刘禅睡了，刘备才坐到诸葛亮对面，刚欲开口，却发现诸葛亮正垂头看着粮簿册。他翕动了几下嘴唇，最终还是说道：“军师早些歇息吧。”

“主公先睡，”诸葛亮没有抬头，“我稍后还要用药。”

见刘备露出忧虑之色，他把手里的册子搁到桌上，慢慢地说：“之前十六年以药抑制信期，确实损身。如今却不至于用那么久的时间，不至于扰乱信期。何况……”

他看着刘备，叹了口气：“亮之后在临烝，恐怕与主公是聚少离多。”

刘备也不说话了。遣诸葛亮去治三郡，是他们两人共同商定，他知道这个选择是明智的。何况，只有在案牍之间，让诸葛亮将心神专注在他们的大业上，才能彻底淡忘丧子之痛。

“只是，你之后每月的信期……”

“我自会服药，主公勿忧。”

两人之间只余下静寂，然而即便不宣于口，他们其实也明白，尝过云雨之欢的坤阴，再想单纯地用药压制信期，该会有多艰难。

又是一个夜晚，入秋以来，荆州雨水寒凉。雨逐渐下得大了，榻上好像总也暖不起来，诸葛亮送走刘禅后，在床上辗转反侧，不能安睡。他起身点灯，又拿刘禅习练的字来看。

门外的响动让他放下木牍，扬起声问：“谁？”

门外静了静，随后响起了熟悉的声音：“孔明，是我。”

“夜已深沉，请主公回去安歇。”

也许是错觉，诸葛亮听见了一声长叹，脚步声远去，再不闻人响，只有雨敲打檐上瓦片的细密声音。他一咬牙，匆匆披上外衣，下床去开门，只见满眼的黑沉夜色，隔着一层水雾，四处没有一个人影。

诸葛亮也不知是宽慰还是怅然，也不顾寒气，手抓着外衣，站在门边，一直远望着不见底的黑夜。

直到他被拥进一个宽大温暖的怀抱。

刘备的发间还带着水气，他却恍若未觉，只是笑道：“夜深雨大，我猜军师今夜是不能入睡了。”

“亮刚刚睡下，却被主公惊醒了。”诸葛亮挣开他的怀抱，去房内取了条手巾来，替他擦拭身上的雨水。刘备没说话，却往房里看，诸葛亮顺他视线看去，正看到自己放在床上的木牍。

诸葛亮只得请刘备进去，转身关上门，把寒风冷雨都关在了他们的屋外。

风急雨骤，他怎么也不能把主公送走了。诸葛亮坐在床榻上，在刘备身边又看起刘禅的字来。他看得专心，不自觉蹙起眉头，连刘备探过身去替他掖了掖被角也未觉察。

“阿斗近日有长进否？”

“比从前还专心，学得越发快了。”诸葛亮把木牍拿给刘备看，两人自然而然地贴近，起先还在看着刘禅的字迹，之后却是不知不觉地睡到了一处，那块木牍早不知道丢到了什么地方。

不是在信期，也不易怀上孩子。更兼两人多日没有同寝，都按捺不住亲近的欲望。诸葛亮就不再抵抗，想着偶尔满足一次，让离别后不再牵念此事，也很值当。

情正浓时，刘备却放开了他，在脱到一边的衣间摸索，竟带出一个锦囊来。诸葛亮还没从方才的意乱情迷间完全清醒，他坐起身，好奇地看着刘备取出一件物事。

等他看完，竟不能自已，脸上地浮现了薄红。

两人一时尴尬，衣衫半褪地对坐无言，中间摆放着刘备先前取出的那东西。

银祖铜祖，已应用颇广。那些奢靡享乐的贵人们，更是将各种工巧加于其上。深宫内宅中的有些坤阴不得宠幸，就服下较缓和的抑制药物，辅以这类器具聊以自慰，度过信期。

然而自小生长在诗礼官宦之家，后又躬耕陇亩的诸葛亮，也只是限于在纸面上了解一二，如今真的有木祖摆到面前，他只看了一眼，就转过头去。

刘备看他神态，心下了然，把木祖放到一边去，又来牵他的手，欲言又止。

诸葛亮却转回来，伸手拿了它来。即之温暖，触之细滑，木料被打磨得极为光洁。他望着刘备问：“信期怎么用才合适？”

这木祖是医官推荐的，能纾解信期的情欲。别离在即，一时寻不到别的合适材料，又怕交予他人之手生出事端，刘备拿出从前的手艺，自己匆匆削磨了一件。

嘴上说着要让主公来教他用，真正从后头被侵入时，感觉还是与平日大为不同，他到底做不到城门大开。刘备感觉到他的异状，向前拥住他，许诺说会做得轻些慢些。

怀中人在发抖，几不可见地颤抖着。木祖不论如何切磋琢磨，终究避免不了异物侵入的感觉，让人觉得自己无法把控。刘备又俯下身问了一句，诸葛亮只是回答：“主公做便是了。”

刘备不再问，而是把进了一半的木祖拿出来，又把被压在身前的诸葛亮，转成了面对面坐于怀中的姿势，用手好生安抚了一番。

再进时，诸葛亮极力忍耐，屏住呼吸，适应着陌生的交合方式。他整个人都软在刘备的怀中，环着主公的颈子，任木祖推进体内，又缓缓退出。刘备也禁不住去亲吻他，从前额流连到颈间，偶尔手下动作重了，便听见一声压不住的惊喘，诸葛亮把头也埋入他怀里，闷闷地提醒他先前的诺言。

教完了一次，诸葛亮从刘备怀里起来，满脸潮红，眼里还有水意。刘备却拉住他，把木祖交到他手里：“军师教阿斗读书写字，定然明白，学生不把所学展示一番，又怎知有没有学会呢？”

诸葛亮怔了怔，又投入刘备怀中，贴着他说道：“离别之日不远，现今还用器具，岂不浪费，不如亲来。”

他的手一路向下，找准了位置。

“方才如此，主公难道还忍得住？”

即将分离，两人似乎要把之后的所有思念之情在这场性事中发泄出来，同谐鱼水，共效于飞。一次尽了，还未免难舍难分。诸葛亮的手已无力握住那木祖，更兼湿滑，于是木祖也像木牍一般不知去了何处。

翌日晨起时，诸葛亮又被叩门声惊了起来，枕边的刘备也睁开眼，他安抚道：“主公先睡，我去应门。”

门外响起了一个稚嫩的童声：“军师起了吗？”

是刘禅的声音。刘备睡得迷迷糊糊，又要起来。两人昨晚纠缠到天亮时分才睡下，诸葛亮也困倦得受不住，一边穿衣，一边拦下他。开了门，刘禅背着手，满脸期待地仰头看向诸葛亮：

“军师昨天说，要我勤勉治学，我现在可以习字吗？”

“等一等，我去拿你昨日习字的木牍来。”

诸葛亮进了房，摸索起昨日不知丢到床上哪一处的木牍来，好不容易触到了木头的质感，他正准备拿起来，等到看清了，又无言以对。

这么一番折腾，刘备也睡不着了，起床刚打了个哈欠，顾不得穿好衣服，也陪诸葛亮找儿子的习字木牍。

视线触及到被丢在一边的木祖，刘备又附到诸葛亮耳边，轻声问了一句。

诸葛亮咳嗽一声，答道：“不如主公远矣。”


	13. 吴蜀成婚

“荒唐！”

“无耻！”

陆家的侍婢都低着头，垂手立在两侧，谁也不敢去触奏曹掾的霉头。任陆绩拖着不灵便的腿脚，在堂上怒气冲冲地走来走去。

陆绩声音清朗响亮，他要发慷慨陈词时，无人敢撄其锋。陆瑁只好在旁边坐着，随手从那嵌金的礼盒里抓起一把莲子，让饱满圆润的果实顺着掌纹落下。

等陆绩气发够了，脚步缓下来，陆瑁才开口道：“孙将军也是一片美意。”

“他有什么美意？”陆绩的牙齿都要咬碎了，“他差人送这些东西来，是让全江东看陆氏的笑话！”

今晨，孙权派人拉了一车的礼品送到陆家，车上载了各式各样的奇珍异宝。金盒里盛满今年夏天采来晾干的莲子，定睛一看，莲子中却还杂着数颗玉球，每一颗都被细细琢成莲实的模样，浑圆的白玉，中间的一点翠色隐约能见，几可乱真。华靡至极，也浮夸至极。

孙权倒是对自己的礼品很满意，这几年陆逊做事极称他的心，在床上也渐渐顺从。他决定要给陆绩和那些陆家的见证者们送些东西，或是聘礼，或是炫耀，或是警告。

把金盒的盖子封上之前，孙权也抓起一把真假莲子来细看，幻想着把这些玉莲子串在线上，再一颗又一颗地顶入某具他渴望的温软肉体的内部。

他合上盖子，唤道：“伺候笔墨，孤要写信。”

这封信是写给周瑜的。

刘备此时已是汉左将军，兼荆州牧。周瑜竭力劝孙权把他从公安诱到江东来，用美女玩好将这个枭雄困死在温柔乡中。

“何况他最宠爱的坤阴，还在临烝呢。”周瑜这么评论道。

孙权很不爱听这句话，在心底的某一处，他觉得周瑜在这一方面全然不体察他的意思。也许周瑜在择配上太过幸运，又或者太过不幸，于是在谈论起这一事时也不甚婉转。

赤壁战前的夜晚，孙权邀请周瑜合榻对饮，酒过三巡，孙权照例失态了，他倾过身抚摸周瑜的脊背，浑身熏着酒气：“是天把公瑾赐给我的。”

周瑜那双衬出仪容风流的眼睛，静静看着他。周瑜的眼里有两轮不落的明月，像是在提醒面前的孙权：

是明月把周公瑾赐给他的。

是明月，是兄长，是孙伯符。

孙权竭力扭转过自己的思绪，他举起酒杯，短促地笑了几声：“可惜，老天好偏心，难道也要把诸葛孔明赐给刘备吗？”

周瑜的神色有了波动，他沉思半晌，只手撑着下颌，说道：“他们外有君臣之义，内有交颈之恩，如此说来，也不足为奇。”

他说这话时，像是在追忆着什么，语调放得慢而柔，尾音拖曳出微微的酒意。孙权攥着酒杯，凝视着他，没有错过他眼底泛的淡红。

如今周瑜有了新的计策，孙权决意与刘备联合下去，但刘玄德其人，有枭雄之姿，绝非池中之物，一旦纵虎归山，后患无穷。

“将军擅猎虎，定然明白其中的道理。”

“对待一只蓄势待发的猛虎，若是一时杀不得，便将它关在笼里，以香饵相诱，让它沉陷于温软之中，与其群分隔日久，最终，失去爪牙之利。”

他把这个计划告诉诸葛瑾时，心中还犹疑着。诸葛瑾与诸葛亮毕竟是同胞兄弟，弟弟侍奉的主君受难，做兄长的岂能袖手旁观？但出于对诸葛瑾的信赖，他还是在事后的休整时，抱着诸葛瑾的腰说了。

诸葛瑾在他的怀里沉默，最后说：“臣但从命而已。”

孙权对他的顺从极为满意，身体里隐秘的欲望又被诸葛瑾的温顺激发出来，他的手按在诸葛瑾的腰间，一路滑了下去，滑进那些他曾征服过的深谷与幽径。

“孤要把妹妹嫁给他……做他的正室夫人……”

吴主的声音低而沉。

与军师分离之后，刘备开始成夜成夜地做梦。他梦见诸葛亮在临烝开始制琴，用墨线规划出琴腹的方寸深浅，一如他在书墨间规划千军万民的行止衣食，永远那么从容，那么端正。

他梦见军师让他为琴身擦上清漆，这是很细的活计，刘备一遍一遍地慢慢擦拭，手下漆的分量却是越来越重。正收拾余下细灰的诸葛亮回头望了他一眼，刘备住了手。

他的军师过来，幽幽叹了口气，接过了他手中的漆：“你放着罢。”

等琴制好了，他坐在诸葛亮身畔，看对方慢条斯理地调弦，然后侧过脸来询问自己：“主公要听什么曲子？”那一瞬间他心漏跳了一拍，竟然恍若在草堂上初见这个有神仙之概的年轻人。

“什么都好。”

他被自己的坤阴圈在怀里听琴，他们的肌肤与衣裳摩擦着，窸窣着，混着暧昧不明的气息，所有的界限都在若有若无的气息中混淆了。诸葛亮的手勾了弦，他的气息吹在自己颈后，让两人心中都平白蔓生出了不少与琴音韶乐无关的细节。

然后——

然后刘备醒了。

他抹了把脸，听更漏的声音远远地传进耳中。他竟然在读军师的信时睡着了。这是封劝谏他，让他决不要去东吴的信。诸葛亮在信中反复书写着自己的担忧，他说主公，你应当纳下江东的贵女，但你不能亲赴江东，决不能。

刘备不同意前半句话，对后半句话不置可否。

江东的风吹动船上的旗帜。江东的主臣对他也抱着异乎寻常的热情，珠玉玩好无所不有，无所不与。对刘备而言，只有一个问题：

孙夫人。

在新婚之夜，孙夫人在他的要求下才撤走所有的刀枪剑戟，这个年轻的女人美得凌厉又骄横，举手投足间说不出多么像她那四位著名的兄长。刘备在新婚的烛光下端详她，他对这场政治婚姻本无多大好感，何况这个女人对他表现出了十二万分的冷漠与抗拒。

她昂起头来，直视他，抬了抬下巴：“听说你已经有了个坤阴。”

刘备没有否认。

孙夫人描过的眉拧了起来，两弯浓郁的黛色成了凝重的弧线。刘备几乎以为，她要拔出墙上挂着的剑逼上前来。

她放在身畔的手握成了拳，攥得很紧。

第二日刘备又去见了孙权。孙权与他对饮，一边透过薄薄的酒意和这位年长的左将军对饮，难以自拔地沉溺于幻想中，对面坐的这个历尽沧桑的乾阳男人，曾经在床上是怎么拥抱他的坤阴的，他怎么能满足一个正当好年华的坤阴。

在一旁陪同的是诸葛瑾。刘备第一次这么近距离地接触枕边人的胞兄。诸葛瑾生得好容貌，与他的弟弟一样，仪表风度无可挑剔，却比弟弟显得更温和柔顺，令人对之如对春风。

诸葛瑾也在看刘备，以至于执杯的手都在发抖了。这就是让弟弟失了身子的人，这就是摘取诸葛家的明珠的人。在考量下，刘备续娶了孙权那高傲的妹妹，那弟弟又将处于何地，像妾室一样侍奉主君与主母，还是永远维持着见不得人的君臣私情？

诸葛瑾苦苦思索着，直到孙权忽然轻轻唤了他一声。

孙权的手和他的话同时到来，他替诸葛瑾整了整衣袖，笑道：“子瑜，袖子都要浸在酒里了。”

诸葛瑾没有错过，孙权在对他展露这份关切的时候，眼底望向刘备的眼神。

防范、冷漠、还有一争高下的决心。

各种意义上的一争高下。


	14. 同床异梦

在孙夫人的床上，刘备开始频繁地陷入梦境。

这些绮梦太过美好，织体太过轻盈，它们在黑夜里轻捷地降临，让他在不安的床上得以安眠。

他前来吴地，大部分是出于自己的意思。孙权不敢轻举妄动，得到他的支持总归是件美事，尽管这件美事的代价是自己的正妻之位。有鉴于此，他准备给在临烝的诸葛亮写信，身体却在提笔时被愧疚的潮水淹没。他想了想，又觉得自己的愧疚显得可笑。

他写了一封通知函。

诸葛亮的回复却很细致，条分缕析地告诉他吴人的意图，尤其是周公瑾在这背后的可能布置。刘备捻着信，有些茫然地坐在荆襄的阳光里。他不愿意信，他未曾想到这一切。

于是他开始梦见不在他身边的诸葛亮。

刘备梦见诸葛亮从车上款款地下来，走进他的卧房，不见一丝舟车劳顿的疲惫与风尘。他眼瞳明澈如夕阳下的远流秋水，眼里只有柔软与宽和。他很自然地上了自己的床，在怀抱里宽衣解带，坐在自己的身上容纳情欲的灼热。他动着腰，缓慢地，不胜云雨般地，尝试着。

床随着他们逐渐激烈的动作传出不堪重负的响声，缠绵又压抑。直到梦中的军师在自己怀里长长地叹出了声，尾音湿润，他才从这个绮丽的梦中夺回意识的掌控权。

他睡在自己名义上正妻的床上，感受到腿间难以启齿的变化，却只能像平乱一般妥帖又大胆地解决一切。他洗手时，盥沐的水盆映照出他的脸，半暗不明的烛光把水照得折动不已。

他离开水盆，水面恢复了灯下的光华圆润，如同一轮满月，无所亏缺。

他开始频繁梦见自己的军师，渴望的哀求的冷漠的奉献的，他们在梦与现实间的床上纠缠不休，他的股肱尽其所能地满足他，年轻而优美的身体足以承载他对女子的索有。

“我不知道他在想什么。”孙夫人冷冰冰地说，白皙带茧的手指无意识地摩擦着弓弦，“他老是在半夜里醒来。”

天阔日朗，孙权正拉开了弓，瞄准被风吹动的长草，草间隐约可见斑斓的皮毛。妹妹的目光被他的弓箭吸引，一时忘记了她怨恨的婚姻，而是屏住了呼吸，死死盯着箭头所指的方向。

一声破空的凌厉声响，孙权放了箭。

他的动作很连贯，只是颤抖的手指暴露出他的兴奋。他射了第二根、第三根箭，肌肉形成的记忆让他捕捉到了最完美的方向。

虎啸声席卷了整个猎场，所幸张昭不在此处。

孙权的血在沸腾，手指摸到了最后一根箭的尾羽，在他抽出那根箭的同时，弓弦响了。

他把僵硬的脖子扭过去，看着妹妹。

孙夫人保持着放箭的姿势，昂着头，势在必得，而弓弦上还留着轻颤的余音。她射出的那根箭正插在虎头上，只看得见刻上她芳名的小半截尾杆。

“今天瞒着母亲带你出来围猎，可算称你的心了？”孙权遥遥望着去把那条虎拖回来的随从们，拍了拍孙夫人的肩头。

孙夫人扭过身子，弓被她掷到一旁，只留给兄长一个背影。

“你现在是刘玄德的正妻，也不算辱没你。”孙权看着她的脊背，叹了一口气，“哪怕是为了孙刘联盟的大局，你也应该忍一忍。”

“仲兄，”她霍然转过身来，眼睛亮得可怕，像燃烧着烈火，“我告诉你，他每晚都和我同床，但与他同睡的，根本就不是我！”

孙权僵住了。

当妹妹残忍地吐出那个他知晓的答案时，他觉得自己浑身的血液都在燃烧，燃烧着从未满足过的情欲，与从未休止过的嫉恨。

孙夫人来到了公安，带来了她佩着刀剑的侍婢。这队女兵在荆州招摇过市，官民无不侧目。她与刘备的关系从相看两厌最终降到冰点。孙夫人带着自己的亲兵住到了城外，修筑起了高墙与坚楼。

赵云来见他，很直白地汇报了他看见的一切，又表露了自己的全部担忧。

在阴影里，他看见刘备因忧虑与疲惫而低下的头，更低垂了，主公撑着头，幽幽地道：“有劳子龙，盯住她。”

北畏曹操，东惮孙权，还有如利刃般插入自己腹心的孙夫人。刘备只觉得所有的重任都在这一刻压了上来，他回想起当年纵横跃马的豪情，对军师信誓旦旦的许诺，心中更是气闷。

夜深了，他在庭中舞了一会剑，汗湿重衣，心中的那股气却还是无处发泄。

今晚还会梦见军师吗？

刘备的心中头一次有了对此事的期待。

诸葛亮的手缓缓摩挲着木料的表面。

分别匆忙，主公赠给他的木祖还多有未尽之处，好在他一贯长于巧思，多加了改造。在信期时还能勉强对付，只是到底不如和自己的乾阳交合能缓和欲求，每次信期总要辗转反侧一夜。

他抓住床帐，握紧了木祖。

他在其中多装了机簧，又添上了别的料子，让它能够大体上轮转自如，操纵起来也更快易。他握住木祖的根部，让圆头慢慢没入自己的体内。他回想着和刘备同房的细节，咬着下唇，让木祖取代主公的位置，开始满足自己。

对于坤阴而言，这种情欲浓烈得像饥欲食、渴欲饮，当木祖侵入他的身体时，他几乎就不能自已了，幻想着主公难得抛弃了温柔试探的那一套风格，几乎是粗暴地让自己获得床笫间的快乐。

他自己进入了自己。

而他的身体怎么也要不够，尽管他沉下心来，屏住气，努力让体内的软肉感受着木祖进出时的触感。

他的唇齿间发出情事时的音节，先是规矩地叫主公，随后越来越放肆，叫字，叫那些已经被遗忘被湮没的称呼。

他闭上眼，专注地为自己编织一个满足欲望的幻梦。比如说在他开始分化的时候，他真正成为一个坤阴的时候。

那一年的徐州，已经成为了尸山血海。诸葛家族早已预见到了噩梦，于是匆匆出奔。年幼的诸葛亮抱着还没读完的书卷坐在马车上，浑身滚烫。诸葛瑾过来，用手试了试他额头的温度，一脸担忧。

他梦见他从颠簸的马车上掉了下去，乱兵追逐着远去的马车，兄长的呼唤淹没在狂乱的马蹄声中。他艰难地从地上起身，又不敢真正地向前奔跑，不敢追上正被追赶的家人。

身体热得让他感觉陌生。

“小公子！”他忽然听见身后的呼唤，随后自己被拦腰抱起来，头顶刀光一闪而过，血腥气弥漫开来。等他回过神，在发现自己被稳稳地扣在一个冷硬却宽阔的怀抱里。

那个向他举起刀的士兵倒在远去的灰尘里，救命恩人正带着自己策马狂奔。诸葛亮还没来得及让自己清醒，救他的那位将军就低下头来看他。

一切的尘土与血沫都消失了，一切刀兵的喧嚣都随之远去。

是刘备，三十岁的刘备，来援徐州的刘备。

而他怀里是一个正在经历分化的少年，一个坤阴。

幻想引导着诸葛亮忘记了一贯的自制，他任由第一次信期引导着自己，在刘备的怀里磨蹭着，做出意义不明的祈求与诱惑。

“将军……将军救我……”

“你先忍着。”刘备的眼光落在他身上，他知道刘备注意到了他的模样，这是一个大族子弟，还是一个提早进入信期的年幼坤阴。放纵欲望的代价也许不是他们两人所能承受的。

身边的混乱接近尾声，刘备扣着他的腰，努力保持着两人的距离，领着为数不多的兵士骑马回行。

而诸葛亮已经被情欲折磨得浑身绵软，身体的热度逼迫他依靠着身体的偶然碰撞来缓解，而这种缓解只会带来更大的渴望。

这是他的梦境，他在梦境里自然能让主公不那么克制自己。

他在刘备的怀里，声音湿润而诱人：“将军……救我一救……”

年少坤阴身上的信期香气已经足以吞噬人的理智，甚至一旁的几个士兵都开始了躁动。刘备瞥了他们一眼，最终扣着他腰的手收紧了，他催动胯下的马，快马加鞭地带着他奔驰。

他们奔向了荒地，长草过人头的地方，这里还没有遭受过多的战火。年长者把披风解下来垫在他的身下，身体完全盖住了他未完全长开的身形。

他承受不住时，就把头转过去，看身边的草随着风摇动，于是伸手攥住了草茎，就像他其实是攥紧了床帐一样，极力让自己的声音小一些。


	15. 殊特之遇

周公瑾死了。

孙权接到他的死讯和遗书，手颤得都拿不住那封书信。

所幸，陆逊平乱回来，连夜进了孙权的府中，很乖觉地坐在孙权身边，任他倚靠。

“伯言……去，去告诉你夫人，”孙权伏在他融暖的怀里，试图忘记巴丘的凶讯，“她该知道的。”

陆逊抚了抚孙权的背，轻声说：“她已经知道了，我可以在这里多陪一陪您。”

于是孙权终于忍不住了，他扑到陆逊的怀抱里，抽噎着一遍遍念着公瑾公瑾，他的泪流得太凶了，他咬不住这个熟悉的名字。

一如他留不住这个人。

周瑜在临终前想了很多，他还在紧张地筹划着取益州的战略——不能让益州落到刘备手里，而荆州必然要归于江东。但随着那一刻的临近，他再没有力气了，他该睡一睡，如果他不睡，总有什么来强迫他睡。

病痛泡沫般地浮到他的身体上方，他觉得自己从来没有这样轻过，像是浸在暖意融融的温水里，像是回到年轻恋人的怀抱里。

二十七岁的孙策和他共乘，孙策抱着他，他的手也牵住缰绳，马蹄声恣肆地在天地间回响，这对才貌无处不相合的少年人正在策马遨游。

等马蹄声远去，周瑜勉强睁开眼，身边人都聚拢在他的病床边，听他微弱的声音：“拿笔来，我要留几句话。”

他想对孙权说的太多了，千言万语，直涌到笔端。周瑜沉思了一小会，最终这样开头：

“瑜以凡才，昔受讨逆殊特之遇……”

那年舒城的桃花开得真好，这是一个滥用到俗气的场景，它出现在周瑜无数次的梦中，孙策在他们的宅院里，在桃花下和他拥吻。

这是孙策最喜欢的恶作剧。孙策会在他们的温存中间，轻声地说：

“闭上眼，公瑾。”

然后周瑜会感到发间一坠，他从意乱情迷的唇舌交缠间醒过来，睁开眼，看着孙策神采流转的眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇。

“公瑾这样真好看。”孙策忍着笑，最后忍不住了，前仰后合。

周瑜瞥了他一眼，把孙策插在自己头上的那根花枝准确地抽出来，别到对方的衣上。他的动作很重，孙策觉察到了这一变化，于是又笑着向他讨饶： “公瑾无论怎样，都是好看的。”

好看的，好看的。那年的桃花开得真好。

周瑜吐出了一口气，缓慢地闭上了眼睛。夜色沉默而喧嚣，烛光照亮每一个人的脸，围在他床边的将官脸上失去了血色，他们将要举哀痛哭。

而周瑜，他再也没有见过那样好的花了。

后来孙策与他转斗江东，所向披靡。率兵纵马征战时，周瑜总会忘记所谓坤阴的体质，他和孙策的结合自然而然，自然到让他感觉不到他们之间乾与坤的肉体联系。他们有了两个女儿，有了一个聪慧过人的儿子，可孙策哪怕做了父亲，还是改不掉他孩子气的毛病。

孙策悄悄绕到周瑜身后，伸手蒙住他的眼睛：“闭上眼，公瑾。”

“不要闹了，我在看战报。”周瑜叹息一声。孙家的男人爱做这些没有道理的恶作剧，孙权小小年纪，也四处闯下些不大不小的祸，甚至去找管钱粮的官要私房钱。但最让周瑜感到后怕的，是在庐江。

他听说孙权那天喝了酒，正是青春勃发的少年人，又刚刚分化成了乾阳，居然带着人去拦孙策放出城的陆氏妇孺。那条车队里，偏偏有一个正在分化的小坤阴。孙策把孙权揪回来时，孙权的衣服都松松垮垮挂在身上，沾着不知道是谁的血迹，眼睛亮得可怕，残留了没有被充分满足的情欲。

“你没有在想战报，”孙策朝他吹了口气，手还是罩着他的眼，“那就来想想别的吧。”

“比如？”

“比如，”孙策放开了他的眼睛，从怀里掏出了一根玉簪，“比如，你的生辰要到了。”

“哦，那正好，那在此之前也是你的生辰。”

孙策转过来，替他把玉簪戴上头，于是周瑜的鸦发间就多了一抹温润的玉色。那簪子一头雕成了古琴的形状，琴弦纤毫毕现，连最微末之处都雕得极精准流畅。

周瑜也含着笑，把为孙策预备下的礼物给了他。是一张良弓，孙策接到手里，弹了弹弓弦，抚摸着弓身直呼难得。他摸得心满意足，闭起一只眼睛，勾放间射了一发空弦：“来得正好，我过几日要带它去射虎——”

“孙伯符，你射甚么！”周瑜看了他一眼，“仲谋已经被你带坏了，你不要教坏阿绍。”

“阿绍喜欢礼乐，前几日他还跑去跟子布说，要学学修整礼制。”孙策作忧郁状叹气，“半点不像我。”

周瑜亦长叹：“讨逆将军有子，大幸大幸。”

孙策故作变色，他们便还像少年时那样玩笑打闹起来。周瑜一边追，一边思考着要不要开发一下琴的新用法，孙策抱着弓躲到满是书简的桌案旁，上蹿下跳，左支右绌，响动惊得他们的长女都提着裙出来看。

女儿稚气而清丽的脸上一片习以为常，任他们二人你追我赶。她一脸庄重，甚至近乎严肃地整理好被碰落的文书，款款地回了房。

两人俱无言良久。孙策放慢了脚步，回头对周瑜道：“果然是你教养出来的，却不知道她将来要嫁给哪一个。”

周瑜也停住脚，认真地思考起来：

“说不定嫁个比她更端肃的。”

“别的都不要，只要嫁个待她好的，让她安心的。”孙策笑出了声，忽然迎过来，把周瑜拥入了自己的怀抱，“可别像某人一样，给了家宅，给了钱粮，最后把自己也给出去了。”

周瑜回抱住他，半晌没有说话。

他的属将在哭，门外隐隐有杂乱的脚步声，使者来了又去，没有片刻安歇。周瑜依旧闭着眼，长睫颤动了一下。

他闭着眼，眼前却是阔别多年的灿烂风光，桃花连绵地在他面前开放，花深处驰来一骑，神骏马匹上驮着丰神俊朗的年轻将军。

孙策向他伸出手，对他笑：

“公瑾。”

“闭上眼。”

为周瑜送葬的是他的属官，队伍庞大又冷寂。直到真正抵达了吴地，他们才去各自寻找熟识的人。却是有几人早已等在了门外，送葬的人一来，他们便迎上去，拱手道：“久闻先生声名。”

“不敢，”闻名全荆州的庞统庞士元，已走到他们中间来，不疾不徐地还了礼，“还望诸位指教。”

“先生请。”陆绩道。

他们都知道庞士元是周瑜的属官，曾经声名在外的高士，却不得高位施展才华，都有几分嗟叹。

“请。”

庞统与陆绩等人交游盘桓，品评他们几人的人物优劣，颇受推崇。他又与他们谈论几句天下之事，便告辞回了下榻处。

关上门，他摸了摸，才发现汗水早已浸透衣衫，身上一团火烫。他忙解开衣带，又取了备好的药来服下。药汁入口，他的气息才稳定些，脸也不再那样滚烫。

庞统独坐在床榻上，犹觉心绪紊乱，热潮涌动。他随手抄起一把扇子扇着风，忽然止住了。他的目光慢慢转移到扇上，忽然抚着扇面，自言自语道：

“如今诸葛孔明不必受这坤阴信期之苦了……我又当如何呢？”


	16. 展其骥足

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有双头龙、龙凤彼此安慰、3P等内容。

庞统陷入了两难的境地。

他是一个适龄的坤阴，同与他齐名的诸葛亮一样。而现在，他却眼看着自己的故交许给了刘备。自然，他也在刘备手下为官了，出乎他的意料，刘备就像对待普通士子一样对待自己。

庞统叹了口气，把桌上的案牍推到一边，斜倚着桌案假寐起来。

他是被诸葛亮引来的，他们很久没有这样单独会面过。帘子拉得极低，光线昏暗，这垂下的帷幕便如吸饱雨水的乌云。庞统借着余光端详面前的人，孔明确实变化了不少，在他身上寻不见半点隐居生活带来的处世滞涩，挺拔又端丽，透出一种正当好年华的韵致。

甚至，借助同为坤阴体质的一点便利，庞统嗅到他身上压抑的甜香，还有甜香下的别样气息，并不冷淡，却不容侵犯消抹，那属于占有过这个坤阴的乾阳。

“还在信期？”庞统忍不住问。

“士元知道的，我们二人信期从来都合在一个时间。”诸葛亮垂下眼，似是回忆起了他年少时的交游往事。

“你已经择了主，总比我幸运。”

庞统看着他，这是一个与乾阳结合过的坤阴，应该还生育过，生命里属于盛年的繁花还未开败，熟透的佳果已经沉沉地挂上枝头了。庞统心里忽然有了些说不出的滋味，他举起自己的小扇，扇柄支在下颌：“我原先在周公瑾手下，他是个失了乾阳的坤阴。孙仲谋呢，身边又不缺才德俱佳的美人，从来不多看我一眼。”

“我到现在……”庞统的语气变得苦涩，信期带来的扰动让他声音发颤，“空抱才略，又有坤阴的身子，却不知道该献与谁。”

“我来让你知道。”

诸葛亮凝视着他，这是他早就熟悉的一双眼，眼底流淌着坚定而深邃的光。信期的燥热让两个坤阴都陷入了愈发热烈的迷乱中。一个云雨久旷，一个渴慕良人，最后，他们也像从前躺在一处谈天说地那样，相拥着倒在榻上，交缠在一起。诸葛家的女儿嫁给了庞家的儿子，他们算是通家之好，也没有忌避，诸葛亮愿意用手头最时新的物件为旧友解一解渴。

汉时不乏用铜祖玉祖聊以自慰的贵族，有些闺中寂寞而要好的坤阴，还会相约着用双头铜祖彼此消解情欲。这些对他们二人曾经很远，又很近。两人在年少时曾经有过几次亲密的交游，却不曾涉及到如此暧昧的地方来。

双头铜祖形状犹如树杈，均匀地延伸出了两枝。他们的肢体因器物被迫亲近起来，缠绵成密不可分的姿势。铜祖的圆头研磨过身体深处时，贴合的赤裸肌肤便传来愉悦的震颤。

“你的主公，平日里……就这么对你的？”庞统喘着气，因肉体的接触而渴望更多。

“也不全是，平日里也用不着这个。”

“那孔明倒是学得很快。”

“你来试试便知道了，”一个吻落在肩上，激起庞统下意识的战栗，“我二十八岁的时候与主公成了事，之后，一直是……鱼水和谐……”他微微气喘着，语声渐渐弱不可闻。

“你是指哪一方面？”庞统的手推在他胸前，勉强保持着一点距离，不让自己被攫取了全部的神智，毕竟他们只是互相寻求满足的坤阴，这里没有真正的乾阳。

“每一方面，都是。”这是诸葛亮不假思索的回答。

这肉体与语言的双重劝诱让庞统动了心，可他怎么也没想到，诸葛亮不在，刘备竟然忘了要接待这位闻名遐迩的凤雏。

刘备过于平常的接待与安排，让鲁肃都忍不住写了信来，很快地，他也接到了自家军师的信。

很反常，诸葛亮没有在信里怎么责备他，刘备大大松了一口气，但凭着他对军师的了解，他也总觉得没有这么简单。刘备放下信，又拿起来看了看，上面写自己不日过来，亲自为主公引荐庞士元。

其余的先不提，他是真的想念他的军师了。

小别胜新婚的缠绵怎么也不够，正逢信期，诸葛亮还没来得及怎么休憩洗尘，就先在床笫间把这段时间的种种都交了出去。刘备替他解着衣带，他在被宽衣解带的间隙，讲着所治三郡的诸多动向，偶尔也抬起臂，方便主公再脱下一件他的衣物。

进入顺畅而自然，甚至让两人都意犹未尽，刘备揽过他的腰，把他按在自己怀里，摆成了一个便于深深进入的姿势。

“你这些日子怎么过的……”刘备带着怜惜，亲吻着他不住颤抖的肩头，他们做得比之前哪一次都更热烈，甚至床榻都因承受不住这样的纵情而吱嘎作响。

从前后都要了一次，年轻人还是渴欲，甚至主动爬上去，咬着下唇跨坐下来，开始摇动腰肢。刘备搂着他的腰，让他的节奏慢下来：“你还年轻，你家主公这把年纪，却是经不起折腾了……”

诸葛亮有时候会表现出超乎想象的固执，特别是在刘备的面前，他伸手挑过一旁的腰带来，绑在主公的眼睛上，一边悠悠地说：“主公不是想知道我一个人在临烝是怎么过的么？”

又一次高潮，来得猝不及防，过量的快感让他头晕目眩，不由自主地仰起头来，说完了后半句：

“就是这样……闭着眼……自己来做……”

不知道又胡天胡地了多久，两人换了最初的姿势，热切不减，刘备却隐约觉出不对。他半生戎马倥偬颠沛流离，感官被磨砺得格外敏锐。他能够感觉到，交接时的体验似乎有了细微的变化。

像是回到了初夜的时候，身下人的身体有点紧张，还有点生涩，在进入时居然瑟缩起来，下意识般轻轻推了推他。刘备只当是过度索取后的疲乏，更加温柔小心，动作拉得又慢又轻，房中又响起了低低的喘息声。

又来了几回，两人才罢休。刘备正欲起身，像平常一般抱着军师去沐浴，眼上蒙的带子却被一只手抽去了。

他的床上是两个人。

他的军师中郎将，以及被罢免的耒阳令。

两人很默契地偎在他的左右臂弯里，各自叫了声“主公”，然而两人身上肌肤残留的红晕，证明了方才这张床上演出了多么淫靡的一幕。

“主公不能一见即识英才，亮只好向主公亲荐了。”诸葛亮脸上带着微笑，“士元与我相识已久，还望主公寻个时间，与他也好好长谈。”

刘备尴尬非常，眼睛望着也未着衣的庞统，又把目光低下去：“先生，之前多有得罪。”

“有言道：主择臣，臣亦择主。孔明在我面前对主公大为推许，今日又得亲见风采，他所言果然不虚。”庞统也笑起来，毫不在意地躺在床上，身体舒展开。

庞统不愧才名，他与刘备又聊了几句，谈得投机，刘备收起了初见时对他的轻视，也忘记了方才他们的交欢。

刘备陷入沉思时，庞统向诸葛亮递了个眼神，后者低下头摇了摇，唇边浮现了一抹淡淡的笑。


	17. 天府之土

陆逊去鄱阳平乱的那一夜，孙权喝多了酒，起身之后，竟搂着他的腰不肯他走，迷迷糊糊地叫着他“阿议”，弄得陆逊哭笑不得。

“我们在一起过了信期……那么多次，你怎么还是……没有孩子……”孙权把头埋在他怀里，埋怨道，“别人都在怀疑孙氏的女儿无能……怎么知道是你……”

陆逊的表情凝固住了，他缓缓垂下头，对孙权道：“这件事，您应该比我更清楚。”

孙权的酒顿时醒了。

陆逊一直侍奉在他的床榻上，度过了许多次信期，却始终没有添上子嗣，个中情由，孙权确实比所有人都清楚。正是他，过早地强占了这个坤阴的身体，咬破了果实青涩的表皮，把微酸的汁水都吮吸得一干二净。

陆逊颀长的背影消失在黑夜中。等他到了驻地，补药珍品便如流水一般送过来，孙权为了掩人耳目，打着犒军的旗号。

“好香的酒。”他的副将嗅了嗅，不由赞道。

陆逊面色不显，捧过酒坛来细看，果然是补血益气的药酒，他的平静便多了几分冷。他随手把酒坛推给属下，背过身去，走远了。

副将小心翼翼抱过酒坛，只听得见他命令的声音：

“一坛美酒，我不好独饮。不如倾在湖中，请三军将士同醉罢。”

与此同时，刘璋遣法正前往刘备处请援，也原本是一件美事。

强敌当前，益州的主人想起了同宗之谊，加之属下对刘备的评价甚好，便又派法正为使，邀请刘备前来共谋大事。

孟达不知如何想，但法正端端正正地进来，却怀抱着别的心思。之前一次他来见刘备时，对方殷勤备至，宾主尽欢。法正是名士之后，自有才学，性子又不是那么和顺安定。他在刘璋手下不得重用，终日郁郁，到了刘备的身边，才得到了妥善的接待。

上次回益州后，每当他看到刘璋时，总会禁不住想起他的同宗兄弟。法正是坤阴，但在刘璋身边，他丝毫没有与人长久结合的打算。

而在来到荆州的第一次宴会上，当刘备亲至他面前，捧起酒杯为他接风洗尘时，他计算着在益州种种恩怨的内心，忽然明朗了起来。

君择臣，臣亦择君。

这是良臣择主而事。

法正也举起杯，一饮而尽。

诸葛亮这一次没有算着时间回去，而是在刘备身边盘桓了许久，他知道，自己大概是没法早归了。

上次信期纵情带来的结果，种在他的体内，已然生出枝叶。

在刘备的一再坚持下，这个未出世的孩子仍然是阿斗的弟弟，或是妹妹。但在想名字上，两人多费了一番思量。

军师中郎将的身子显了怀，顺理成章地宿在了主公的房内。两人秉烛夜聊，自然也聊到了孩子的名字上。

“总要取个能留住的名字。”最后，诸葛亮叹道。

“不如叫永，永寿，”刘备想了想，忽然又品出诸葛亮神色语气中的一丝怅然，于是安抚道，“将来我们会有孩子，很多孩子……”

烛光照亮了诸葛亮有些哭笑不得的神情，他努力挥去眼前浮现的画面：将来辅佐刘备建立基业后，他白日处理政务，晚上还要侍奉宫闱。身居臣辅之位，却包着生育子嗣的身份，未来总不能比这更糟了。

“主公是要累死我么……”他吹了蜡烛，与刘备一同睡下，在对方耳边低语道。

法正邀刘备入川，还带来了精兵相助。他还是被当做座上客来对待，只是在某次私下的谈话后，他在荆州受到的待遇更加亲密，近似于一种不便言明的私亵。

他对这种待遇，感到隐秘的满足。

这一日正是晴空万里，他像前几次一样要独自入见。阍人知道他在这里受到的宠遇，更有几次，主上还带着两位军师中郎将见他，于是恭恭敬敬地让他少待，进去通报便回。

真是好天气，晴暖得让人浑身轻松，又勾得人困意浓浓。庞统眼看着孔明被体质和天气折磨得昏沉，过去把他正在看的舆图取来，笑道：“你困成这样，恐怕连大略都观不成了。”

诸葛亮强打了点精神，正要反驳，就见刘备从庭中走到廊下，神色不知是喜还是忧。他顿住脚，深深望了诸葛亮一眼，这才开口说：“法孝直要过来。”

两人都顿时精神一振，从桌案前起身，庞统见诸葛亮行动间还是不稳，扶了一把他的腰。

法正进来时，就见两人坐在刘备身边，他的目光滑过去，又落在腹线的起伏上。他猜测着背后暧昧的意义，先是惋惜自己来刘备身边已然太迟，又禁不住多了几分微妙的联想。

他们谈的内容不宜公之于众，帘幕都被垂了下来，光影的朦胧，让他的心跳得愈发快。柔和的光线，削弱了他们谈话的紧迫。他举起袖子咳嗽了一声，让自己不再把目光锁在荆州主臣的容色风仪上。

等一切结束，刘备亲自拉开了帘幔，阳光徐徐地被拉开，落在他身边的诸葛亮脸上，后者下意识垂了垂眼。

法正看得出了神，过了很久他才意识到，庞统在一旁对自己说：

“孝直可愿今晚留下来，与我们共宴？”

晚宴更近似于一次不讲太多规矩的私会，他们都喝了太多的酒，尤其是法正，其次是劝他酒的刘备。

法正醉得支持不住，倒在食案上，他勉强睁开一点醉眼，正看见刘备又为自己斟了一杯酒。

庞统坐在他近处，见状低声说了句：“主公不能再多喝了。”

酒后的刘备格外执拗，他还要去抓酒杯，在手指碰到杯耳的时候，另一边的诸葛亮咳嗽了一声。

于是刘备的动作顿住了。

“主公要喝，不如让我来喝？”诸葛亮把目光转过去，颇为平静地说。

刘备放下酒杯，叹了口气。

最后是庞统忍不住，看着这一幕笑了出来。诸葛亮就慢慢地过去，在羽扇后倾身对庞统低语了什么。刘备像是对两人的私语极感兴趣，也揽过他们，加入了扇后的谈话。

法正看得清楚，心中又翻涌起在刘璋处饱受冷遇，与主官与同僚大都形同陌路的场景。他勉强撑起身来，欲言，而又止。

这一次，是诸葛亮放下了扇子，静静看着他，还是那种让他在阳光浮动的午后心乱神驰的目光。刘备也看向他，手正顺着扇上的羽毛，微微颔首。

这是法正人生中最大抉择的一环，他做了决定，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，走到灯前，一盏一盏，灭掉了房中所有的灯。

不久后，刘备就入川了。法正就像献上这片天府之土一样献出自己。

而这作为权宜之计的入川，很快就变成了真实的占有。


	18. 公会相见

刘备入川，诸葛亮留守荆州，并未跟随。后来张松死了，庞统死了，刘备把这些分离与凶讯记在信里，派人传给在荆州的军师。

诸葛亮的回复很冷静，行文流畅，有条有理。刘备展开那张薄薄的绢帛，慢慢读下来，微微颤抖着。他几乎能想到诸葛亮在荆州的心境。庞士元对他们而言，是不可缺少的一人。刘备还记得他在酒宴上和庞统拌嘴，落得啼笑皆非的下场。

如今庞统不在了。

他捧着诸葛亮理性优美的回信，却被某种震颤与不安压制得喘不过气来。

他们很久很久没有再见面，直到诸葛亮入川的那一天，刘备与他云雨久旷，自然想念得紧。探报还没来，刘备就站在高处延颈远望，直至他朝思暮想的车马出现在地平线的起伏褶皱处。

“孔明累了吧。”

他转过头，早让人预备下了热水与衣物，便领着诸葛亮去洗掉道路的风尘。他的军师浸在水里，散着发，发丝浮在热气熏蒸的水面上，肌肤在水中散发出柔和的光泽。

“今晚我们好好歇息一夜。”

刘备替他擦拭掉身上的水，为他换上宽大的寝衣，在床榻上把他抱在怀里，然后轻轻地说：

“你远来辛苦，先睡。”

诸葛亮的眼睛却依旧闪着光，刘备翻过身去，背对着他，忍耐着情欲。与自己的坤阴别离已久，刘备每夜都想念着与孔明相会的日子，想念温热的身体与吐息，还有高潮时他缠住自己腰肢的习惯。

但是他的军师应该是累了。

刘备想着，闭上眼，准备睡一觉。

这时，他腰后环上一双手臂，诸葛亮把下巴叩在他肩上，慢慢磨蹭着，声音长长地唤了一声：

“主公……”

诸葛瑾睡不着，他的身体在疼痛，酸涩的疼，由内而外。

他将要出使西川了，为荆州。

在他准备行李的时候，孙权召幸他，比以往每一次都更急切，动作很重，甚至近乎掠夺。

他一如既往，咬着下唇，顺从着，迎合着。在对方的欲望得到彻底满足后，他从床上坐起来，从后面环上了孙权的腰。

这一招很奏效，他的耳边传来叹气声。

然后孙权说：“真不忍心把你送去见刘玄德。”

诸葛瑾以为他要作孙策对虞翻的表白了，便很谦逊地垂下眼。但孙权只是瞥了他一眼，道：

“不过，也只有你最适合去。”

诸葛瑾忍着疼痛起身长拜：“多谢至尊。”

“子瑜，”孙权翻过身，反把他搂在怀里，抚摸着他性事后格外柔软的腰肢，“把荆州带回来，尽你所能。”

“尽我所能。”诸葛瑾重复道，尽管声音带着不易察觉的微颤。

诸葛瑾与弟弟公会相见，退无私面。但还是忍不住想从这一血脉相连的渠道得到些信息。于是当弟弟引他去与刘备见面时，诸葛瑾的心里也不禁有了些希望。

他打扮得极为齐整，弟弟来接他时，两人坐在车里，上上下下看了他一遍，感叹道：“兄长越发仪容端美。”

诸葛瑾向他微微笑一笑。

进见的时候，诸葛瑾整了整衣冠，行过了礼。

他借着余光，看见座上的刘备，却是一副冷淡模样，朝还在他身边的诸葛亮招了招手。诸葛亮则顺从地趋前，跪坐在刘备身边，轻声道：“亮的兄长是为荆州之事而来。”

“正是，昔日我江东曾分荆州与……”诸葛瑾还没有说尽自己的意思，他的满腔腹稿就被刘备堵了回去。刘备单手支着头，斜睨着他，目光冷若冰霜：“这些话，你们吴人已经说过很多遍了。”

诸葛瑾站在原地，垂袖立着，茫然若失。

“子瑜先生，既然你是来要东西的，总该说些新鲜的话才行。”刘备慢悠悠地起了身，“或者让你弟弟来教你，怎么才能在孤面前讨上好。”

随后他拂袖而去，只留下沉默的诸葛兄弟。

是诸葛亮先打破了沉默，他坐到兄长身边，握住兄长的手：“我去向主公说说，不会令兄长空手而归的。”

“不劳孔明，”诸葛瑾低着头，“何必让你为难。”

诸葛亮很久没有说话，等诸葛瑾抬眼望向他，他才开口：“我素来知道我主的脾性，兄长要说动他，总得许出些什么。”

诸葛瑾凝视着弟弟的眼睛，听他说完，脸上浮现一层羞惭的红。诸葛瑾垂首思考良久，耳边又响起了孙权在那一夜对他说的话。

尽他所能。

诸葛瑾深吸了一口气，看着满脸忧色的诸葛亮，说：“好。”

诸葛瑾几日后再来，是在夜里。堂上灯火通明，刘备正抱着一个幼童在说话。那孩子很黏刘备，不知道说了什么，逗得刘备大笑起来。诸葛亮侍坐在一边，摇着扇子望着他们。

诸葛瑾站在那里，极为尴尬。

“阿父，”孩子埋在刘备怀里，抬起头睁大眼睛说，“阿父为什么没有好看胡子，之前在荆州，关将军的胡子又长又好看……”

刘备的脸色霎时冷了，诸葛亮见状，忙去把孩子抱在怀里，又摇又哄。刘备只是拿眼看着诸葛亮，寒声道：

“你生的好儿子。”

“主公，亮的兄长来了。公事为重，还请主公先见见他。”诸葛亮抬起眼，提醒道。

得了刘备的允许，诸葛亮才把孩子交给了一旁的乳母。他们屏退了下人，房中只余下坐在高座上的刘备，以及在堂上下对望的诸葛兄弟。

似乎是为了打破这尴尬，诸葛亮起身拜了下去，声音带着哽咽：“还望主公怜悯兄长，若此番出使无功而返，兄长一家老小，恐怕会被吴主下狱问罪。”

“子瑜知道怎么做了？”刘备问。

“亮来引着兄长。”诸葛亮低下头，像是做惯了的，跪在刘备面前，解开了他的层层衣物。然后抬起头，含了进去。

诸葛瑾浑身发着抖，他那曾经美貌而高傲的弟弟，竟然能做小伏低到这个地步，被男人按着头，被迫用自己曾经说服过江东主臣的唇舌，来满足另一个人的情欲。

当刘备看向他时，他只得压抑住心中的复杂情感，上前去跪了下来。刘备俯下身问了诸葛亮什么，诸葛亮的回答因口中物而含糊不清，声调都仿佛湿热绵软。直到高潮来临，诸葛瑾看着弟弟乖巧地咽了下去，这才膝行到了自己面前，为自己去冠脱衣。

诸葛瑾被孙权教得很好，他循着自己的肢体记忆跨坐在刘备身上，像服侍吴主一样侍奉着。弟弟则在后面扶着他的腰。

不知是不是年龄缘故，刘备的动作并不如孙权那般猛烈而带有掠夺性，甚至显得过于温柔了。诸葛瑾本身不是个喜欢被强占的人，竟在这种温和的交合中得到了某种朦朦胧胧的安慰。他模糊地发出声来，不知道该软倒在弟弟的怀里，还是伏在弟弟主公的身前。

诸葛瑾知道，自己在性事上，已经被调教得很熟练了，刘备应该也沉溺其中。他看了一眼刘备的表情，知道自己索取荆州已是很有希望。

他们兄弟二人陪侍了一夜，天明时诸葛瑾才被带去沐浴，然后离开。昏暗的室内，刘备先起身着衣，诸葛亮也起来，慢慢梳理着在欢爱中凌乱的头发。

“我刚刚是不是吓到孩子了？”

诸葛亮看了刘备一眼，忽然笑起来，他笑得直不起身子，只好趴在刘备的怀里，说：“主公演得好，方才我实在被镇住了。”

诸葛瑾流连了几夜，从一开始的微有抗拒，到最后甚至有些难舍难分，他想起自己初入幕时被孙权占有的情景，以及自己和张承有了长子，孙权得知后的震怒与妒火，心中竟有了难得的叹惋。

“只是你今后当心，你家主公对你的孩子，还没有至尊对我家元逊那般宠爱。”诸葛瑾临走前，握着弟弟的手，反复叮嘱。

诸葛亮含着笑，只说多谢兄长教诲。

辞别了这对主臣，诸葛瑾归去时，望着浩渺江水，身体被江流间摇荡的舟推动，忽然就有些心旌摇曳起来。

他摇摇头，把那些淫靡的场景和念头从脑海中驱逐出去，又重新望向不息流动的大江。


	19. 人伦之始

刘永一日日长大，渐渐晓了事，每每问起自己的身世，尽管大家都心知肚明，也只是告诉他：他的母亲是普通的侍妾，他不应该再追问。

刘永之后又有了刘理，刘永很出神地看乳母摇着弟弟入睡，又去看廊下牵着幼子走过去的军师将军。

诸葛乔是诸葛瑾送来的，同来的还有一封书信。诸葛瑾会盟回去的当晚，孙权就亲手验了他的身，随后勃然大怒。更糟糕的是，不久诸葛瑾有了孩子，大概不是孙权的血脉。

他曾经与张承交游，生下了长子诸葛恪，诸葛恪机敏可爱，最讨孙权的喜欢。然而吴主的嫉妒心并未因此消减，等自己与诸葛瑾的女儿长到了年纪，他就迫令张承娶这个女儿为妻，张承起先不肯，最后被迫成了婚，从此与诸葛瑾哪怕能够单独会面，也是相顾无言。

诸葛瑾为新生子取名为乔，诸葛乔生得很清秀，也很早慧。诸葛瑾担忧这个孩子将来分化为坤阴，又非孙权亲生子，将来他们父子不知如何在孙权面前自处，最后答应将诸葛乔送过来。

诸葛乔向刘备施礼，他模样很端秀，酷肖端庄温和的诸葛瑾，顾盼之间，也有诸葛亮年轻气盛时的奇雅风采。刘备看着他，竟恍若隔世。

“孔明，你我的孩子，也可以承你的姓。”诸葛亮坐到他身边时，刘备悄声说。

“不必了，”诸葛亮只是笑，“我们之间的孩子，还是永远不要知道自己的身份好。”

刘备看着他，在衣下握住了他的手。温度从一个人身上，顺着手掌的脉络，传到了另一个人的身上，如此可以依靠，如此温暖。

汉中王还不太习惯他的军师将军唤他“大王”或“殿下”，他们经历了这么多，失去了这么多，如今一切总算都有起色。不仅仅是足食足兵了，诸葛孔明在经营益州，而关云长驻守荆州，刘备想到这两处，心里总有无限的希望在萌动。

诸葛亮总要坐车去益州四处巡视，很多地方都留下了他的足迹，也许之后还会有更多。刘备每次归来，得知军师将军今日又去了某处某处，又有些孤寂，又是高兴。

这些旅途的痕迹，将来定会被记住，在他们携手写下的国史中。

诸葛亮得了闲，就给刘禅和诸葛乔抄书，刘备嫌他一人教两个孩子疲累，要他放在一起教。诸葛亮头也不抬，一边执笔抄着，一边道：“阿斗已经大了，怎么还和小孩子一起学书？”

然而很快，刘禅就颇为羞赧地过来告诉父亲：诸葛乔学得，比他这个年长的，还要快许多。

刘永和刘理也照例在听，他们尽管聪明，性子却十足地像父亲，一得空就要跑出去玩耍。诸葛亮正和诸葛乔说话，刘备也专心逗弄着面前的这个孩子时，他们早读完了今日的书，在庭院里嬉戏打闹。

院中的草木，随着孩子的追逐游戏，被震落了几片花叶。他们的脚步扬起浮土，笑声比飞尘去得更远。

刘备再抬头时，见诸葛亮正专注地看着刘永和刘理骑竹马。两个孩子只跨在两枝竹马上，又笑又闹。偶尔谁把谁撞到了地上，也不管不顾。

刘备年少时也是爱玩的，竟也不顾自己的身份，下去陪着两个孩子闹作一团。刘理攀在父亲身上，刘备就把他拎起来搂在怀里。诸葛亮领着诸葛乔款款地下来，刘备也顾不得擦一擦额上的汗，大笑道：“这两个孩子，竟然玩起骑马打仗来了。”

诸葛亮没有说话，诸葛乔也安安静静地站着，黑漆漆的眼瞳注视着前方。

“孔明小时候没玩过这种游戏吗？”刘备一手拉着一个孩子，催促他们收拾地上的竹马，“去，你们拿给军师看看。”

刘永抱起两枝竹马，献宝般跑到诸葛亮面前呈给他看。

“他们两个孩子，竟要做起将军来了。”诸葛亮看了看竹马，轻声道。刘永刘理听到“将军”二字，眼里兴奋的光怎么也掩不住，头点得如小鸡啄米。

“做将军是没有那么容易的，”诸葛亮微微地笑，带着他们到房中来，“我来带你们做别的游戏。”

墨子解带为城，以演练攻守。

这确是很古老的游戏，看似简易，刘永刘理使尽了浑身解数，却都攻不进军师将军筑起的城。他两人皱着眉，手里抓着木片，求救般望向诸葛乔。

诸葛乔被他们热切的眼光望得后退，摆摆手道：“我呀，就给两位攻城的先锋，在后头运粮吧。”

诸葛亮过来，很耐心地告诉他们兵战之法，又拿出自制的器械给他们一一讲解，刘备也在旁边细听，听着听着，就靠在了军师将军身侧。

三个孩子听得很入迷，又兴致不减地玩起攻城守城来，有时抓耳挠腮，有时争作一团，又笑得趴在地上。

他们正在笑闹，刘备和诸葛亮脸上也不禁露出微笑来，却听见门外有通报声：

“荆州来使急报——”

朱然又点燃了面前的灯，让它能照亮自己面前人的面容身段。

是陆逊，他深夜来此，脸上还浮着长时间奔驰的红晕。

孙权对陆逊，在每个方面都寄予了厚望，尤其是在子嗣上。他日夜盼着陆逊为他生育一个糅合着陆孙两家血液的儿子，于是补药像流水一般地送过来。陆逊不冷不热的态度则更使这位吴主心焦。

“义封，你应该知道我来要什么。”

朱然望着他，摇摇头：“若是至尊知道，就麻烦了。”

“我是为了满足他的愿望。”陆逊冷冷地说，“他要，我就给他。”

信期的香气没有被他抑制，盈满房室，馥郁的气息让两人都情不自禁地喘息急促起来。最后陆逊把灯吹灭了，借着月光，衣物一件一件被他剥落到地上。

他的动作很细致，朱然甚至能在里面捕捉到某种冷漠的理性。

“伯言……荆州之事……怎么样了？”

“关羽信了我，”陆逊轻笑了一声，随后转为长叹，“义封，我现在不想跟你聊荆州。”

他们紧贴着，话题不可避免地转到了两人共同的情人身上。陆逊自不待言，朱然是与孙权一起长大的，虽是乾阳，也和他亲密过多次。

孙权对每一个领兵的情人，手段都如出一辙，在榻上抚摸亲吻过每一寸伤疤，然后说——

“这是为孤留下的。”

他们不约而同地说，然后拥在一起低笑。


	20. 劝进之策

关羽与荆州的凶讯，让刘备一夜间多了不少白发。诸葛亮有时夜里醒来，听见枕边人辗转反侧不住叹息，也一夜难眠。

从前两人在信期缠绵后，再怎么公务忙碌，也总免不了事后温存。这次的例行交合之后，刘备却伏在他的身前，久久不愿起身。诸葛亮从情欲中醒过来，伸手抚过年长者被岁月凿出的脊线。刘备保持着拥着他的姿势，长长地，深深地，叹气。

建安二十五年。

孙权坐在殿上，呼吸因激动而过于急促，曹操终于离开了人世，这个老对手，这个曾经雄踞北方的乱世枭雄。

更让他觉得兴奋的，是曹操的继承人们。曹操膝下没有一个能承担大任的乾阳，他最风流多才的儿子们，无一例外都是坤阴，而曾经被曹操寄予厚望的曹冲，像生育他的人一样天才薄命，还没有分化便夭折了。

新任的魏王与丞相，曹丕，是一个天下尽知其身份的坤阴。

“丕不如操，孤无忧矣。”

孙权又读了一遍那份带来曹操死讯的急报，看到曹子桓这个名字时，联想到它的坤阴主人，嗤笑起来。

“至尊不可如此轻敌，”陆逊在一边，蹙起眉头来提醒。孙权看着他，只是笑：“伯言什么都好，就是过分小心了。”

他让侍从把奏报收好，又招了招手，示意陆逊近前来听。孙权的语气放得颇为神秘：

“曹子桓么，孤还听人说，是个惯会写怨诗的坤阴。当年他父亲选了他的姊妹献进宫里，倒不如选他，兴许能多一位班婕妤呢。”

说罢，孙权也不看陆逊的脸色，自顾自仰天大笑起来，大概是想象出了好为闺怨女儿意的坤阴魏王，在群臣面前摆出一副庄严仪容的场景。

曹操死后，代汉的是曹丕。群臣听闻汉帝已废，纷纷请求汉中王即位延续汉祚，刘备只是不许。

夜里回房同寝，晨起着衣时，诸葛亮像是欲言又止，刘备理理衣襟，正了神色，说：“旁的好说，劝进之事，孔明不可再提。”

“不是，我要说的是，”诸葛亮看着他，语气冷静，“大王的衣服穿颠倒了。”

刘备免去了一番尴尬，衣冠齐整地过了两日。到了第三日，却听说军师将军病倒了。

医官来向他禀报时，他仔细回想起前些时候的房事，思来想去，只觉得当时也无甚异常。然而医官说得真切，道军师将军病得昏沉，已然起不了床了。

医官还未说完，房内已不见刘备的身影。

前些日子还鱼水交欢，今日看起来，诸葛亮确实是病中模样，颜色也比平时寡淡些。刘备看他憔悴，坐到他榻边，握住他的手，俯在他耳边轻轻说：“好生休息，按医官说的服药，就能调养起来。”

床榻后搁着一大扇屏风，是刘备来此处过夜时所熟悉的。每次清晨，诸葛亮就要起来洗漱穿衣，大多数时候，穿衣前身上不着寸缕。坐在床上穿衣，两人难免要再脱上一遭，于是后来，诸葛亮会先起身，到屏风后去更衣。刘备则撑着头坐在床上，听着布料的窸窣声，想着军师如何穿上自己挑的美衣服，嘴角就不自觉地扬起。

今日这扇屏风后，却热闹非凡。

群臣挤在屏风后，却是大气不敢出，静听着床榻边的君臣对话。原本以为军师将军要旁敲侧击地劝汉中王称帝，不想却先听了两人这一出温柔小意的探病。

群臣不知屏风外如何，只是屏息不动，只听刘备端了药碗来，似乎是先尝了一口，吹了吹气，道：“可以来喝了。”

碗勺的轻撞声与水声响了数次，才听见诸葛亮幽幽开口：“亮有一事，不知当不当言……”

“你我君臣一体，有什么话不能对孤说呢？”刘备替他掖了掖被角，又握住他的手，温声说道。

“这次病重……有些话，是必须要说了。”诸葛亮像是叹了口气，决绝地开口道：“如今曹丕篡汉，大王是汉室苗裔，继承皇位，兴复汉室，是理所应当之事。”

“这——”

“再者，有功之臣皆望劝进封赏。大王今日不称帝，明日人皆相叛，岂不是悔之晚矣？”

屏风后有人倒吸了一口气：军师将军在殿下面前进言，当真直接。

屏风外的刘备却没恼，他略略思索之后，对着病榻上满眼殷切的诸葛亮展颜一笑：“原来孔明在这里等着我。”

“大王这是答应了？”

“孔明这般，我自然什么都依你，只是……”

屏风外的语声逐渐低下去。

诸葛亮没有料到会变成这般局面，刘备轻而易举地撕破了他的伪饰，翻身上得床来，亲吻便如密密的雨般落在他的身上。刘备的吻带着点泄愤般的啃咬，说话却是低声而灼热的：“我听医官说你得了急病，当时还忧心如焚，急急忙忙地赶过来……”

“大王——主公……不可……”

“许你骗我，不许我罚你了？”刘备迫他开放了身体，埋了进去，引得身下人一阵战栗。诸葛亮极力避开床后的屏风，又不敢大声，咬着嘴唇不肯叫出来。殊不知刘备更想引出他的一两声呻吟来，折腾了几次，竟搂住他的腰，抵靠在屏风上进出起来。

所幸这扇屏风不大透光，他迷迷糊糊想着。

他伏到刘备耳边，难得口气软黏地求饶：“大王……放……放了亮这一次罢……今晚再来让你尽兴……”

刘备不理他，身下的动作仿佛更急了。诸葛亮有些恍惚，迎着他向前送腰肢，软在刘备怀里，哀哀地要对方放过他。

其实在床上的某种恳求，在一定程度上是可以视作情趣的，特别是对于一向满足彼此需求的这二人。然而今日刘备却怎么也不愿罢休了，他喘着气，低声说：“孤要从里到外，好好查探一番，看看军师究竟害了什么病——”

临近高潮时，他一下用力狠了，直接把怀中人顶在屏风上，撞出了声响。两人都清醒了大半，刘备慌忙问诸葛亮有没有撞疼，诸葛亮却急急地推着他胸口要他退出去，又扯过被褥勉强遮掩住两人的情状。

听见屏风一声响，群臣一时都精神起来，各自整肃衣冠，转出屏风后，登时拜了一地。许久，才等到刘备要他们起来的命令，有大胆的偷偷看过去，只见劝进的首功之人，还衣衫凌乱地掩在被褥里，便急忙垂下眼。

刘备称帝的第一夜，召了诸葛丞相进宫，也没能再在蜀中文武间引起什么轩然大波了。


	21. 东征前夜

星河明灿，夜幕低垂。成都与武昌的宫殿中，分别是两对君臣。

自刘备决意亲征以来，他有些时日没有夜召丞相入宫了，然而信期总是要来的。在荆州时，两人就有了心照不宣的约定：诸葛亮并不喜欢坤阴在信期过度的意乱情迷，他更希望能够早一些开始解决，从清醒逐步过渡到高潮。

这一夜也是如此，他们没有谈论东征，该议和不该议的，其实都已经无物可再言。诸葛亮在相府核对了数遍钱粮军备，又望着蜀地去年收成的记录长长叹息。

刘备像往常一样，手指熟练而柔和地解下了他的冠，坤阴信期的甜香已经漫出来了，随着等待的延长，愈发馥郁浓烈。

他们彼此对望，最后却是诸葛亮退让了，他望着刘备被怒火与疲乏折磨过的双眼，主动解开了自己的衣裳。

陆逊的信期是被药物催熟的。

他不知道至尊抱着什么心思。也许是与他做一次最后的疯狂，陆逊无言地望向孙权，至尊大约也不信他能为东吴带来彻底的大捷。

他像从前一样，在孙权的注视下，开始脱衣。信期的高热与渴望让他双手颤抖，几乎解不开衣带。还没有等他解决完纠缠的衣带，孙权就凑上来，像猛虎衔住幼鹿的脖颈，咬住他的嘴唇，一把扯开了他腰间的缠结。

诸葛亮很久没有这样完全地交付自己了，交接之时，他把身子放得格外软，宜于承受。他拥着身上人的肩背，眼睫随着动作微微颤动着，如时不时振翅的鸟。

直到刘备喘过了气，支起身子来，在亲吻间很低沉地说：“睁开眼。”

信期的作用此时不容推拒地显现了，沦陷于高热与情事中的人睁大了眼，在他眼底的水色中可见坤阴对情欲的依赖。他比之前的每一次都更投入，甚至带着绝望，他让自己高潮了一次又一次，却还攀着刘备的肩头不肯放开，如藤蔓般缠紧了身前亭亭如盖的古树。

当刘备担心他不能骤然承受这样剧烈而长时间的性事时，他抱住了刘备的肩头，呢喃道：“继续，我还想。”

我还想。

我还想。

这三个字简直蕴含了世上一切的诱惑。

“至尊，够了——”

这句话没有能够说完，吴王今晚的精力格外好，欲求也尤为高涨。陆逊只觉得应对吃力，即便被催来的信期让每次进出都流畅了不少，他还是感到疼痛。

孙权让他伏在榻上，黑发散落在脊背上，在进出的间隙，发丝便被摇落散开来。陆逊耳边传来孙权的喘息：“伯言这一去——孤不知道何时才能——”

他太专注于倾听，不提防被猛地进入到深处，几乎是要被楔在床榻上——

“再见到你。”

“伏惟至尊高枕，不以为念也。”陆逊轻轻地回答，带着喘声。

他们做了很多次，直到诸葛亮要求停下。信期中的坤阴看上去还有些不舍，却推开了刘备：“陛下既要亲征，应当保重身体。”

在清洗的时候，在水雾氤氲中，他感到陛下带着茧的指尖，一遍一遍地摩挲他的肌肤，像是某种确认，某种记忆。之前欢爱的痕迹还留在他的体内，腿间滑而黏的触感，不论他们做过多少次，还是会让他心中一动。

刘备注意到他的出神，从背后抱紧他：“等朕归来，是不是又会有个孩子了？”

他们依在一起，像在吴船上的初夜时那样，一起絮絮地说话，幻想之后诸葛亮抱着他们的新生子，带着孩子和蜀地粮米的好消息，迎接凯旋的大军。

他们也谈论从前的相遇，从前的每一次相伴与每一次情事。等擦干滴水的长发，睡回床上时，诸葛亮依偎进了刘备的怀里，他们相拥而眠，像从前那样。

结束之后，孙权在前面，陆逊被他牵着，走进浴池里去，进到水中时，孙权起了心思，把他新拜的大都督一把抱了起来，陆逊没了力气，任他为自己清洗。

“至尊只要等着就是了。”陆逊靠在孙权的怀抱中，带着满足过度的慵懒，“等我带着捷报回来。”

“孤信你的。”孙权亲吻他，笑起来，陆逊也软了身子埋在他怀里。孙权搂住他，又想了想，很郑重地承诺道：

“不论发生什么，孤都信你。”

【正文完，后续为番外】


	22. 番外一 退无私面

诸葛亮出使江东时，与兄长相会。虽然两人毫无私会相见从公，诸葛瑾还是禁不住端详弟弟几眼，不禁愕然。他牵了牵弟弟衣袖，道：

“你们之间，竟还没有一儿半女吗？”

在诸葛瑾开始猜测两人到底是谁不宜生育前，诸葛亮轻咳一声，道：“我们只有君臣之谊，没有半分私情。”

说没有半分私情，说出去谁也不信，军师的坤阴之身瞒不住人，两人又情好日密。刘备平素与身边人亲厚，少不了有人跑来劝谏主公：年纪不小了，不要日夜与新来的年轻军师同房不出，多多注意身体。

谁也不信他俩在一板一眼地谈公事。

诸葛瑾脸上担忧之色更盛。他想了想，还是命人取了一个小匣子来交予弟弟，又道：“这是孙将军赠我的药，我没有用上，你拿去用。”

……果然，谁也不信他俩每天都在一板一眼地谈公事。


	23. 番外二 攀吴连蜀

“不过是家宴罢了，”孙权端详着面前的诸葛瑾，笑起来，“何必穿得这么正经。”

诸葛瑾从来都将家族传承的容貌气质显示得淋漓尽致，风度弘雅，谦顺得恰到好处。此时身着孙权曾经赐给他的华服，更显容色。

“将军要请的是刘豫州与他的军师，不敢不慎。”诸葛瑾恭敬地回答。

“孔明毕竟是你的弟弟，何必叫得如此生分。今晚宾主尽欢，子瑜也自可随意。”孙权拍了拍他的肩，又上下打量着诸葛瑾的装束，笑意更深。

“主公。”诸葛亮有些为难地蹙起眉。

他的衣服是刘备亲手为他挑的，衬得他愈发长身玉立，姿仪不凡。他看着刘备前前后后地为他理顺衣襟，检查系带，心中隐隐有些不安。

这样的关心与审视，让他觉得自己像极了某件亟待转手的珍宝，正在被仔细地熏上香，放入华贵的木椟。

“我们今晚，究竟是去做什么？”他犹豫再三，还是问了。

刘备最后为他整了整衣带，起身，眼神中透露出满意：“是退曹之后的庆功宴，我带着你，孙仲谋带着你的兄长。”

入夜。

今晚的夜色很深，烛火犹如数不清的眼睛，在暗夜里闪着光华。气氛对于孙刘两家的主公相会，未免太过暧昧幽深。但两人似乎丝毫未觉，到了深夜，侍从来添过几次酒，他们还是对饮着。

诸葛家的两兄弟侍坐在两边，眼神偶尔交汇，又克制地收回去。

孙权见到他们兄弟谨慎守礼的样子，大笑起来，借着酒意拉过诸葛瑾的手拍了拍，对刘备道：“子瑜什么都好，就是有时行事太拘束谦和，让人提不起兴趣来。”

诸葛瑾浑身像是凝固住了，他艰难地抬起头，看着孙权毫不掩饰的笑。

刘备也醉过了头，竟也牵过诸葛亮的手，应道：“我家的倒是不知道做小伏低为何物，初来的时候，我身边人还道孔明恃宠而骄呢。”

诸葛亮几次欲抽回手，奈何刘备的握得极紧，孙权也盯得极紧，他不想在孙将军面前拂了主公面子，便任由刘备握着他的手。

“对刘豫州来讲，孔明年纪尚幼，偶尔使一使性子，也是应当的。”孙权又饮了一杯，说话更是放肆，他望着坐立不安的诸葛亮笑了起来，“还更显得可怜可爱。”

诸葛瑾见弟弟被他们言语调戏，心底有了几分恐惧。他们两个为人臣下的，穿着华服鲜衣，规规矩矩地侍坐两边，两个主公却出言轻亵，偶尔还向他们两人身上扫一眼，又心照不宣地彼此微笑。

他自己受些苦楚不要紧，但据说弟弟自出山以来受刘备宠爱，没有在主公处吃过半点苦，今日若是发生了什么，不知道弟弟又当如何自处。诸葛瑾压下内心的慌乱，悄悄瞥了诸葛亮一眼。

“此番赤壁大胜，也多亏二位诸葛先生尽力，”孙权举杯道，“今夜自然要大大地庆祝一番。”

刘备也应和：“是，我们四人，就来好好庆一次功。”

诸葛瑾和诸葛亮面面相觑，不约而同地把目光投向了自己的主公，随即心中冒出一股寒意。

“我敬子瑜一杯。”孙权取了酒壶来，为诸葛瑾斟上。刘备也满上酒，道：“我也敬孔明一杯。”

两人再如何心中不宁，也不好推脱，只得近前来，在主公的注视下一饮而尽。

起初，他们还能端正地陪宴，没过多久，两人都觉得身体绵软无力，意识倒是清醒，只是使不出太多力气，身体也热得厉害。

“庆功……”诸葛亮几乎没了端坐的气力，凭着平日的感觉，竟软倒下来，刘备将他扶着，只听他问，“庆功……我们四人……怎么个庆法？”

刘备却将他打横抱起来，在他耳边发间轻轻吻了一下：“孔明很快就知道了。”

对面的诸葛瑾也软得倒在孙权怀里，孙权凭着年轻人的好力气，也抱着诸葛瑾，引着刘备进了内室。

内室帷幔低垂，摇荡得很是暧昧，分帘而入，才知道，这内室里只有一张床。

却是一张很大的床。

诸葛瑾与诸葛亮再顾不得相会之节，他们看着彼此，在对方眼里看见了惊惧与抗拒。

被放倒在床上，眼见衣物一件件被解开脱去，诸葛亮闭上了眼，诸葛瑾侧头看着弟弟，抿了抿唇，眼里是化不开的哀色。

“我来回答之前的那个问题。让你们诸葛氏兄弟来陪宴，自然是——”孙权站在床边宽了衣，动手分开了诸葛瑾的双腿，抵在对方的身下，开始推进——

“用你们的身子，来为赤壁大胜庆祝一夜。”

身体被填满与放空的时候，诸葛瑾一直看着弟弟，他忍受孙权花样百出的宠幸，却不知道弟弟是怎么过的。

诸葛亮像是忍受不了这荒淫的一幕，他的手抵着刘备胸口，一直在求自家主公放过他，直到最后没了哀求的力气。他的眼睛分明红了，眼里水光闪动。

正在施暴的两人，一边享受着这对同胞兄弟的肉体，一边在他们身上做着暗自的较量。

孙权年轻，有的是技巧和精力，他将之毫无保留地倾泻到诸葛瑾体内，后者身体颤抖着，被他压着打开了身体，发出低低的哭声。

诸葛亮对性事还不如兄长那般熟悉，刘备年纪却比他大许多，在床上驾轻就熟，年轻人往往不是对手。于是他在抚慰和亲吻中到达了顶峰，在高潮时，他迷迷糊糊地抱住了身上人，随后缠紧了刘备的腰。

“看来是我险胜一局，承让。”刘备抽身退出来，端详着云雨初歇满面潮红的军师，还有他情事后的身体，身下的乳白色与淡淡的红丝。

孙权很快也让诸葛瑾到达了顶点，他们又将两兄弟抱起，逼迫两人自己动起腰来。腰被孙权抱在怀里，全身绵软，只得靠在孙权胸前，诸葛瑾咬紧了嘴唇。

他们看见彼此的模样：华服被扯开，不知道衣物散落到一处，明日还能否分拣出来。脸上染着情欲与羞耻带来的颜色。

原来这就是庆功宴，用他们的身体满足欲望的庆功宴。

他们越过自家主公的肩头，彼此对望，又不约而同地低垂下眼睫。这样的画面对于诸葛氏的兄弟而言太过耻辱：他们两人，都不着寸缕，被抱在怀里调弄，如果主公觉得没有尽兴，还会命令他们迎合得再动情些，声音再大些。

他们听到进出时的水声，还有耳边的喘息，不堪忍受，把头低下去。

孙权咬着诸葛瑾的耳垂，说：“子瑜，你不专心。”

刘备伸手抬起诸葛亮的下巴，逼迫他直视自己兄长情事中的模样。诸葛亮要转过头去，却被逼令看着，他闭上眼，不去看这荒唐放纵的场景。

“玄德公，”也许是因为分享了这隐秘而淫乱的快乐，孙权的口气变得亲密起来，他懒洋洋地倚靠在床头，环着诸葛瑾的腰，“你把你家军师惯坏了。”

“哦？”刘备停了停，又突然长驱直入，直接让怀中人达到了顶点，哭叫出来，“仲谋以为当如何？”

诸葛亮尚处在高潮后的昏沉中，就被拽起来，被按在床榻上拉开身体。孙权灼热的呼吸拍打在他的肌肤上：“我来替你教教他，怎么侍奉主公。”

他正欲行动，却被拉住了。回头看去，正是刚才还在他怀里的诸葛瑾。诸葛瑾的身上还满是受过侵犯的痕迹，腿都几乎不能并拢。他拉着孙权，满眼泪水地哀求道：“求主公放过他吧。”

见孙权怔在那里，他从床上挣扎着爬过去，把犹在颤抖的弟弟抱在怀里，轻轻哄着他，又哀告道：“他年纪小，又受宠遇，今晚再受凌辱，恐怕……”

诸葛瑾咬紧了牙关，满眼泪水地望着孙权与刘备道：“若还没有满意，尽管做在我的身上。”

诸葛亮被兄长护在怀里，像当年徐州逃难那般，轻轻唤道：“阿兄……”

“子瑜何必着急，我们自然也给你安排了事做。”孙权上前，拖开了诸葛瑾怀里的诸葛亮，而刘备则配合默契地把诸葛瑾带到自己的怀抱里。

“让玄德公看看，被调教好的臣下是什么模样。”孙权冷冷道，“你做得越好，你弟弟就能少受些苦。”

刘备的动作并不如孙权粗暴，诸葛瑾甚至很快从中得到了一丝快感，他的身体越来越热，越来越软，甚至压不下自己喉中发出的声音。但他眼睛始终凝视着正被孙权压在身下的弟弟，被毫不留情地打开身体，被侵入，被亲吻。

“子瑜在床笫间乖巧多了，不知道是仲谋教得好，还是做兄长的更熟练和顺。”刘备在诸葛瑾的颈间流连，对孙权道。

而孙权似乎更享受与诸葛亮的欢合，他满足地叹了一声气，这才笑道：“我倒是想，你家孔明更让人觉得新鲜……”

至于被亵玩与谈论的诸葛兄弟，似乎早已失去了抵抗的希望与精力。他们又被迫跨坐下去，孙刘二人从后面进入他们，拉着他们的手臂，让他们能一览无余地看着同胞兄弟被玩弄的模样。

他们已经不记得被谁进入，又做了几次。天明的时候，清晨的光线透过帘幔，染开团团的浅碧色。他们被人拥着入眠，却已经不知道是谁拥抱着自己。

“至尊，至尊？”

“孔明……还是子瑜……？”孙权迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，正对上枕边诸葛瑾的脸。

诸葛瑾叹了口气，一脸无可奈何，道：“孔明已经失身于人，至尊还是不要惦记了。”

孙权过去，把他抱在怀里，亲了亲他，又低声道：“不过昨晚孤倒是做了个梦……梦见你们兄弟二人……”

孙权还没有说完，就打住了。

他知道，自己的眼里满是怅惘。


	24. 番外三 蜀官英俊

夜风吹动姜维的衣角。

他整了整衣冠，站得更端直了，姿态挺拔。他尚且年轻，少时蓄养死士，又经军旅，也就让他的端正姿仪下的涌动不得停息。

年轻人的耳力好，军帐内不堪的响动一丝不漏地传进他的耳中，但他丝毫不显尴尬，即便有一瞬的耳热心跳，也被近似于平静的漠然掩去了。

帐幕被揭开，露出半张略带疲惫的脸来，姜维转过去，替他拉起帐子，借着营地的火光，认出了马谡。

马谡一向得丞相宠爱，每次也总是排在前头，这是他们习以为常的事。

自先帝故去，很多事情都悄然改变了，譬如蜀官间这微妙而隐秘的顺序。

在江雾深锁的白帝城里，在托孤诸事交代完后，即将结束生命的帝王让他的丞相坐回床边，拉住他的手。他们没有说话，而是静静凝望着彼此。

“先帝也不会愿意丞相守节的。”蒋琬后来这么说道。

水失其鱼，在这之后，诸葛亮没有再让乾阳靠近过自己。但他毕竟还年华正盛，信期只会一次比一次难以压抑。他梦见过好几次先帝，又在潮红与难耐的高热中醒来，乱发与重重衣衾都被汗水与坤阴信期时的体液浸得透湿。

在身体不能承受情欲的折磨前，他开始认真地思索解决的方式。

第一个是蒋琬。

“公琰今夜，可以不必走了。”

蒋琬怔住了，缓缓把手里的书简放下来，然后口称不敢。

“孤在考虑你之前的建议。”诸葛亮合上粮册，将它搁在一边，然后换成了倚靠的姿势，这让他看上去不再那么不可触及。

蒋琬的眼睛避开了他的注视，而是看着跳动的灯火，始终没有给出令他满意的答复。

“孤与先帝昔日同游时，公琰还在醉中，只是你酒醉后大概做了个好梦，又说了些醉话，竟让先帝大怒。”他轻轻笑了笑，像是与面前的蒋琬闲谈，口气轻描淡写。

“丞相……”蒋琬居然口舌干涩起来，他艰难地迈步，到了榻前。

他想起了昔日酒醉后的梦，还有在先帝面前脱口而出的醉话。如今梦与妄言都成了真，他却感觉不到丝毫的惊喜。

相府之中就形成了这微妙的秩序，在丞相信期时，总有些人会轮流等待着入侍。每次信期，至少要召三四人，轮流交接，哪怕是偶然得子，也不知道孩子的父亲究竟是哪一个。

这是姜维第一次陪侍。

在他沐浴更衣之后，蒋琬来教过他其中的一些规矩。姜维听了一遍，自然成诵，但蒋琬只是看着他，摇摇头。

“丞相想让你去，那你就去罢。”

“不要左顾右盼，扰乱视听。”

没有灯，四下黑暗。然而空气中微微的热度，还有衣料的摩擦声，喘息声，坤阴信期时诱人的甜香，都让他难以呼吸。

“以丞相的命令为准，不得妄动。”

姜维是以自己的自制而自傲的，在少年时代，他甚至觉得自己不会为坤阴的诱惑而动心。然而当他来到丞相的床前时，他甚至站不住脚，只得单膝跪下来。

他觉得自己的手不属于自己，宽衣解带的动作比他自己能感知到的还快。他是不被允许亲吻和拥抱丞相的，但在肌肤相触的一瞬间，他什么都忘记了，只余下乾阳最本能的欲求。

“令行禁止。”

进入的时候，他能感受到丞相的身体还留着上一个人的温热与残余，让他的动作变得更顺利。丞相似乎也被欲望折磨得意识模糊，伸出手臂来抱住他，与他极为动情地纠缠在一处。

大火燎原。

诸葛亮很久没有得到这样酣畅淋漓的抚慰。每一个上他床的乾阳都表现得太小心。费祎从江东回来时，正赶上他的信期，他让费祎做了最后一个。事后，他靠在床上问自己侄儿的近况。一贯口齿伶俐的费祎竟说不清诸葛恪究竟是个乾阳还是中庸，只是反复说诸葛恪不像他父亲，他很放肆，太放肆了。

“元逊他又说了什么话？”诸葛亮缓缓闭上眼，问。

费祎半天没有说出话来，诸葛亮也不催他，取了扇子来，慢慢地扇，扇去了情事后愈发明显的，蜀地的溽热。直到费祎忍不住笑了一声，又惊惊惶惶地起身长拜。

今夜似乎不一样，来侍奉他的乾阳很热烈，似乎热烈得过分了。姜伯约，他想着，是他夸赞过的凉州上士，年纪不大，但是极聪慧能干。

只是过于大胆了，譬如在床上。

但他难得不想说什么，而是让自己更投入地沉浸到欢合中。他又想起先帝来，想起先帝有时候以为自己下手失了轻重，又衔着他的耳垂低低地跟他道歉。

他长长地叹息一声，让自己陷入交接的高潮，在听着年轻人在身上的低喘的同时，摆脱了那些杂念，思考起属官的陟罚升降来。

结束后，姜维也没有离开，居然在他身边睡着了。晨起时，他转过头，正看见年轻人明亮而深邃的眼睛。

姜维似乎是想告罪的，但最终什么也没说。

“你做得很好，”诸葛亮转过身穿衣时，回头看了一眼昨夜的枕边人，“孤会对公琰说，让你下次也来。”

不用看，他知道姜维的眼睛愈发亮了。

“但罚终归是要罚的。”他起身，作结道。


	25. 番外四 世荷光宠

从知事的时候起，陆抗就逐渐长成了这样。

他的身体里流动的是南人的血，陆家的血。父亲赋予他清秀的容貌轮廓，他却如同一株花树伸出的最高枝，凌寒而生。

陆抗生得苍白而瘦削，骨架也偏纤小，十足的坤阴模样。但是，他看人的眼光里都带着冷，那种仿佛能把人整个看穿的冷意，总是让他对面的人不寒而栗。只有在迷乱的情事中，孙权才会在榻上掐起他的下巴，逗弄道：“幼节，你真像你的父亲。”

陆抗只是静默地望进孙权的眼底，他的眼里盛着忧郁与倦怠，但他隐藏得很好，孙权只能看到他眼中漠然的黑。

陆抗十五岁的那年，孙权开始同时召幸他和他的父亲。

在陆逊回到建业的短暂时光里，总有某些夜晚属于太初宫。陆抗能记事的时候，他就知道父亲总会被马车接进宫中，日出时又极疲惫地被载回来。

而陆抗对于太初宫的最初记忆，是在孙权的膝上。那时孙权对他的宠爱，还是像慈父爱子一般温和，甚至不乏包容与宠溺，让陆逊都不禁皱起眉头来劝谏。

“毕竟是朕的孩子，”孙权抱着陆抗，亲了亲他血色略淡的脸颊，“自然要多宠眷些。”

可是后来的某一天，孙权知道了那些尘封往事。

朱然送了陆逊一只鹦鹉，极通人性，陆抗一有空就要逗着它玩。那一日陆抗仰面站在鹦鹉笼下，和鸟有一搭没一搭地说话，忽然被一双大手抱起来，孙权的紫须髯拂在他的后颈上，痒丝丝的，陆抗颤抖了一下：

“至尊。”

“叫陛下。”孙权刮刮他的鼻子。

“陛下，”陆抗乖巧地改了口，又小声说，“陛下不能够到内宅来的。”

他的话引来孙权的大笑。

“这是谁送给你父亲的？”孙权也去逗那只鸟，兴味盎然地问怀里的陆抗。

“是朱都督。”

陆抗的声音很清脆，引得孙权的兴趣更浓了几分，他一边调弄鹦鹉，一边逗着陆抗说话。年幼的陆抗生得很像父亲，却丝毫没有父亲的立朝庄肃，孙权最喜欢让这个酷肖其父的孩子，做出不像他父亲当年会做的事来。

“阿议。”孙权喃喃唤了一句，又把脸贴在陆抗偏凉的小脸上，念着他父亲的字，“伯言，伯言。”

孙权沉浸在自己与十二岁陆议的那场艳遇的回忆中，逼仄的角落、摇动的马车、少年人柔软紧致的身躯，还有眼中的拒绝与恐惧。

那笼中鹦鹉却说话了。

它梳顺了羽毛，自然地开口学舌：

“伯言，伯言，有子之事，若至尊知，为之奈何。”

这大约是朱然之前和陆逊说的私房话。

陆抗觉得孙权的怀抱收紧了，让他喘不过气来，他被搂得咳嗽起来，孙权却好像没有丝毫放开他的意思。

良久，孙权放开了陆抗，重获自由的陆抗正要离开，却被扯住衣袖，孙权用手迫使他抬起下巴来：

“你除了像你的父亲，也很像义封。”

陆逊和朱然不承认，但孙权不相信，这个多疑雄猜的君主对照着历书和不成样子的彤史一遍遍推算着日期。就这样，陆抗十五岁那年，孙权要他和他父亲同车入宫。

“阿父，”陆抗有些怯，忍不住拉了拉父亲衣角，“我去做什么呢？”

陆逊没有回答，只是搂紧了陆抗单薄的肩。

那一晚成了陆抗人生中最深的噩梦。

他被迫跪在床榻下，眼睁睁地看着君主毫不掩饰地临幸自己端正谨慎的父亲，动作简直称得上粗暴。陆逊一直闭着眼，在孙权亲吻他时，他转过了头。

事后，孙权起身披了件外衣，懒懒地问跪在床前的陆抗：“看会了么？”

陆抗一动也不动，他的心跳得好快，他甚至能听到它在他耳边鼓动，一下，两下。

然后孙权把他抱上了榻，在他身下铺了一层白色的丝绢，触感柔软滑腻，还有点凉，感觉一如睡在花瓣上。陆抗没来得及问上一句，随后——

疼痛，是和孙氏子弟的性事带给陆抗最直观的感受。也许是父亲不倦的劝谏让孙权心烦了，吴主把他赐给了孙登。太子得到了陆抗的第一次信期。尽管已经对情事熟悉无比，陆抗还是在孙登的床上颤抖。信期的香气与高热让他头昏眼花，孙登抱过他的腰肢，柔声安慰他。

然而他还是疼。再多的抚慰，再多的汁水，他还是疼，疼得几乎昏厥，又凭着意志力与羞耻心把自己拉回清明。

孙登死后，他又被送给了孙和。

早在孙登在世时，孙和就很喜欢他，凭着自己的宠爱，向孙权讨了他好几次。如今终于到了手，于是对陆抗愈加宠眷。

陆逊教授完孙登，又教授孙和。

陆抗侍奉完孙登，也侍奉孙和。

孙和已经和正室有了儿子，取名叫皓，孙皓对陆抗显出了难得的亲近。二宫之乱到达顶峰时，陆逊让陆抗离开孙和的内室，陆抗照做了。

孙和知道无法挽留他，在最后的温存后，就从床上坐起来，望着床帐外的黑暗，不知道在想什么。

陆抗努力平复着疼痛带来的不适，依在孙和身边。最终，孙和说：“你先去沐浴吧，天明就该走了。”

浴池里很安静，侍奉的婢女只有寥寥两三人，都远远地等在外头。陆抗在温水中出着神，他想起幼年时宠爱他的孙权，后来的孙登，如今的孙和。孙家人总是爱在陆家人的身上展现自己的贪念与渴求。

忽然，帘帐动了。

陆抗瞬间抬起头来，张口便要唤人，才看见来人是个少年身形。

是太孙。

孙皓如同一只失了巢的幼雏，小心地走到浴池边上，在陆抗身边望着他，说：“我可以进来吗？”

于是，孙皓在温水里，窝在陆抗的怀抱里，沉浸在坤阴柔和的香气中，迷迷糊糊地说：

“我听阿父私下里讲，鲁王跟陛下要你。”

“大概是全氏的意思，”陆抗抱着孙皓出来，擦拭着身上的水迹，又慢慢替孙皓擦干头发，“全寄跟了鲁王，丞相写信过去，他们自然不高兴。”

“你要走吗？”孙皓忽然抱住他的腰，埋在他怀里，抬起头问。

陆抗没有回答。

最后的回答，他在新帝的床上给了孙皓。觊觎他的孙霸最后还是请来了孙权的旨意。在使者把陆抗从武昌带去建业的那一天，陆逊的病情大大加重了，他开始吐血，最终无血可吐。陆抗回来，只来得及为他侍奉汤药，眼睁睁看着他在忧病中烧尽了自己的最后一丝血肉。

陆抗对什么都是冷的，孙霸也好，孙亮也好，后来的孙休也好，他都兴趣缺缺。孙霸喜欢把他按在床榻上，用暴力和淫亵的言辞宣示自己的占有权。孙亮年纪还小，好像不习惯孙家这种荒谬的传统，唯一的癖好是在寝榻上熏香，让他每次事毕都被香气浸透了骨髓。孙休却像是对他有些害怕，总是问他“这样行吗”“这样够吗”，他只有在西进入蜀时，才在陆抗面前显露了怒意。

陆抗对这一切都报以一片冷淡。

孙皓登上吴主之位的那一晚，几乎迫不及待地见了陆抗，他急切地为这个父亲的旧情人宽衣解带，就像多年前一样，带着少年人的渴望与迫切。

“幼节，我想了你好多年……你……”

孙皓的话被淹没在记忆的喧嚣中，陆抗闭上眼，转过头，有些烦躁地想：

明日，孙皓能给西陵增兵吗？

【番外完，后续为作者freetalk】


	26. 作者的话

作者的话：  
大家好，我是北杏！  
一直以来就很想写一篇史向的ABO长文，现在意外实现了这个梦想。本文以季汉为主，辅以东吴艳史，总之极其混乱邪恶。  
不过，大量的艳情描写，在一定程度上，其实正是历史剧情的推动力量和展示窗口（详见知乎回答：“如何用美剧方式拍摄三国？”）。  
例如夷陵之战前夕，玄亮和权逊床戏的交替展开，实际上是对这两对CP不同相处模式、不同开战前心态的展现。  
（PS：权在最后说，自己会永远信任鹿，是真的吗？^_^）  
正文在东征前夜就戛然而止了，但之后的剧情，实际上蕴含在标题里。标题来源于我由成都过宜昌向东时，脑海中浮现的一篇诗，诗的末尾是这样的（格律被我吃了）：  
“一片凄凉瞿峡月，万古寥落渭原秋。  
伤心岂独西陵水，锦江日夜东南流。”  
大江东去，出川入吴，流尽了兴衰更替、荣辱成败。江底却沉埋着数以万计的弃盔残甲、未酬壮志，以及人们焚烧殆尽的梦。  
最后，感谢阅读。


End file.
